The Wanderer
by smithz
Summary: A mage forced to wander the world of Vanadiel after a love gone wrong. Featuring Icon and Tiny Heart from Journey to Bastok
1. The Curse

The Curse"

It was snowing... but the grounds of Uleguerand Range had signs of scorched earth.

A lone figure walked past the bodies lying on the ground, now partially covered with the falling snow. He surveyed his handiwork, troubled and confused he was. He walked towards Xacabard. Two of the remaining members of the Bastokan expedition were waiting for him at the tunnel leading towards Xacabard. They asked why he had turned against Bastok. He didn't reply and simply kept walking towards them. Both had no choice but to attack him but he was too powerful a mage. In seconds both lay wounded, unable to fight. He wanted to say sorry but words just would not come out.

As he walked down the ledge, he saw that someone was waiting for him.

"That's far enough my friend."

"Hi there, I was hoping you weren't around."

"I heard the screams of my companion and ran back here. Stop this madness. Let us help you. You can't let a vision ruin your life. You can fight fate. Whatever we do in this lifetime is not destined. We make our own lives the way we choose it."

"You won't understand, maybe one day when this will all be over we can talk about it over a few rounds of ale but for now kindly get out of my way."

-O-

It all started a few months ago during a farming run in Boyahda Tree. It was the first time he saw her, Karla a Hume Black Mage, he sensed something he had never felt before. It was as if there was a bond between both of them, like kindred souls, like he knew her from somewhere. At first he thought he was just hallucinating but then came the visions. In his visions he kept seeing her. He didn't understand what it meant. He confided to me, Tiny Heart, about the visions he was having. I made fun by saying she had cast a love spell on him but he wasn't his usual jolly and funny self I noticed. His mind seemed so far away.

One day while searching for a coffer treasure chest in Eldieme Necropolis, he saw something out of the ordinary. He stopped running and no mistake it was a Yagudo sitting downon one of the tombs. A Yagudo inside Eldieme Necropolis? Curious he approachedht tomband saw the Yagudo looking at him.

"You… me wait." the Yagudo spoke.

"You waited for me? Ummmm do I know you?"

"No… you vision I know."

Icon was shocked when he heard this. How could this Yagudo know about his visions?

"Me… tell you… vision… come here."

Curious Icon approached the Yagudo. The Yagudo placed both ofit's hands on Icon's head. Suddenly visions flooded his mind, he could not believe what he saw but he now understood why he was having these visions.

-O-

Icon and Karla had been lovers in their past life. Everywhere they went they were feared and respected. No human or monster could stand withstand their power. They were like gods walking on Vanadiel. Every quest or trial found in Vanadiel they had done until one day Karla wanted to do the impossible. She wanted to challenge the Gods. No matter what Icon said she would not change her mind so he had no choice to go with her.They challenged the Gods but with all their knowledge in magic the Gods were too powerful for them to defeat. They barely escaped with their lives.

Karla was now obsessed with defeating the Gods. She wanted to be known as the most powerful mage in all of Vanadiel. She had heard legends of a powerful and ancient amulet possessed by Yagudos that could protect the wearer from magic. She searched for the Yagudo tribe that possessed it for weeks and finally found them. The Yagudo Chief would not give the amulet to her but she would not take no for an answer and tried to take it by force. A great battle ensued and in the end the Yagudo Mages of the tribe fought to a standstill with Karla so she was forced to retreat. But the damage had been done. The Yagudo's Chief's child had died from a wayward bolt of magic. A Yagudo Mage cast a curse on Karla that she would never find love and those who loved her would suffer the same fate for eternity. Thus the curse of Icon and Karla's unending love affair began.

-O-

"How many lifetimes have the curse between me and Karla been going on." Icon asked the Yagudo.

"Too many… lost count… me here help you."

"I've been meaning to ask you, how come you knew about me and my dreams?"

"Me know... me ancestor… curse you… me help… curse go away."

"How do I break it?"

"Me here… tell you about curse… how to break curse….. you heart know when time comes." said the Yagudo as he disappeared from Icon's sight.

-O-

"One last time Tiny Heart, please get out of my way."

"No Icon, I can't let you keep doing the same mistakes over and over again. I know what you are thinking. You want to hand Karla the key to the amulet we found as an expression of your love for her. Why Icon? Why can't you fight her wishes? You've been like this ever since you told me about the vision. You've been with her all this time terrorizing Vanadiel. Jeuno has issued a bounty out for both of your heads."

"I don't know why I am doing all this. My mind says no but my heart says otherwise. Maybe it's just the curse, for me to be her slave to for another lifetime."

Icon took a step towards me. I charged him with my scythe ready to strike him with all my might. He took out his wand and shot a bolt of magic towards me. To Icon's amazement I resisted his spell and my scythe slashed him across the chest. Blood was flowing from his chest wound. Icon cured the wound effortlessly using his healing magic.

"Tiny Heart, I underestimated you. You have improved much since we last saw each other. Before you couldn't even resist my magic, I am really impressed with your progress but it ends now."

Now Icon was showing me how a powerful mage he had become. He kept changing the spells he threw at me to keep me off balance. In the end I succumbed to his attack. I saw Icon's expression while I laywounded on the ground. He was in pain, he didn't want to fight me but something inside him was urging him to do so. He started to leave when he heard...

"Give me the key Icon and maybe I will let you live."It was Zeid. He had gone ahead and came back when the Bastokan expedition didn't arrive at the campsite.

"Hi there long time no see. Sorry got no time to chat with you. I have an appointment with someone." said Icon as he teleported away.

Zeid took the chance Icon was going to Crag of Holla. It was the place where Karla had been staging ambushes lately. Icon was there when Zeid teleported in. Lucky guess he said to himself but he had not noticed someone else was there. It was Karla.

"Ah look who's here, Zeid, once the most feared Dark Knight in all of Vanadiel. Now just a lapdog of the Bastokan Government. I thought you were more than that. I'm disappointed." Karla always had a flair for insults. It was her way to psych out her opponents.

"I won't even think of replying to that statement. Let's get on with it. I haven't had a nice fight in months. Let's see how good you really are Karla. You've been boasting you are the most powerful person in all of Vanadiel. Let's see what you got. And Icon if you want to join in be my guest. I'll take you both anytime of the day."

Karla opened the first salvo of the battle. To her amazement allZeid did was to run and dodge her spells. He was taunting her.

"Damn you Zeid, fight me like a man!"

'If you wish." Zeid suddenly turned and ran towards Karla. Karla fired her magic spells at him but Zeid resisted it all. Zeid responded with a spell of stone which slammed into Karla's chest, knocking her back. "And I thought you said you were all powerful. You can't even take an attack from a lowly Dark Knight like me."

"What are you doing just standing there Icon! Help me with this braggart!" shouted Karla.

Icon didn't reply or make a move. He was just standing there as if he was in a trance. Karla had yelled at him several times but to no avail. Zeid was winning the battle when Karla's followers suddenly appeared. It turned the tide of the battle. As powerful as Zeid was, he could not possibly hope to defeat a dozen mages. He staggered backwards on the onslaught of magic spells thrown at him.

"Stop!"

Everyone stopped in their tracks as when Icon yelled. He walked slowly towards Karla, in his hand holding the key he forcibly took from the Bastokan expedition.

"For how many lifetimes do we keep repeating the same mistake. I now understand it all. In order to break the curse I must forsake what we have." Icon said to Karla.

"Ha ha ha Icon Icon Icon, you're really crazy to believe in the Yagudo's words? Think of the past months we have been together. Isn't it what you always dreamed about? Someone to love? Come on wake up. And even if the Yagudo's words were true, by us meeting every lifetime since the curse was placed is indication that our love is forever. Nothing can keep us apart."

"Yes our love may be forever but in the end we will always fail and will never be together. I hope by breaking the curse now that in our next lifetime we can really seek the true love we both desire."

It was Icon's friendship with me, Tiny Heart that shook him to his senses. When he attacked his cherish friend, a part of him knew it had to stop. He would be doing the same thing all over again in the next lifetime. He realized only way he could stop the curse was to stop following Karla's wishes even if I meant their love would fall apart.

Icon then took out a lightning crystal. He desynth the key in front of Karla's own eyes.

"Icon! What have you done!" wailed Karla over and over. In her fit of rage she ordered her followers to attack him.

Icon just stood there as the bolts of magic charged towards him. He had found his peace at last. The only thing he wished was that he had finally broken the curse that has haunted them for several lifetime. And then darkness engulfed him as the waves of magical energy smashed into him.

Bastok Cannon Tower. The Aftermath.

I stood and watched at the stars in the evening sky. Someone had placedhis hand on my shoulder. It was Zeid.

"Cheer up Tiny Heart, as much as I wanted to saveIcon, hehad to face his destiny. He understood by forsaking his love for Karla, he hoped to break the curse in this lifetime. But it was a terrible prize pay though. Hopefully in time everyone will have forgiven him for what he had done. Love moves in mysterious ways."

I could not say anything. I lost a dear friend today. I hope he finally found his peace. He left a note saying ….

"Till we meet again, may Altana always hold you in the palm of her Hands to keep you safe always."

-End-


	2. The Gift

**"The Gift"**

Jabrina arrived at the Steaming Sheep Restaurant looking ragged and dirty. I rushed to her and hugged her.

"Jabrina! Where have you been?"

"Am sorry I got lost." tears were falling down her cheeks.

"Next time don't keep wandering around by your self. This land is filled with danger. A young mage like you won't survive long out there."

"Am sorry, really, really sorry."

"It's okay I was just worried about you."

"I meet a wonderful man he took care of me. I think he knows you."

"Really? Tell me his name so I may thank him personally when I see him."

"Hmmmm he said to call him Mr. Icon."

"Icon?"

-O-

Jabrina, a female Mithra, 12 years of age is training to be a Red Mage. She lost her parents when she was an infant during a Quadrav siege of Bastok. The Galkas took pity on her and raised her as one of their own. She had this penchant of sneaking out of Bastok because in her own words she wanted to see the world. One time she was gone for three days and we found her in Selbina, staying at the Mayor's house, listening to wild stories about his youth. When I first arrived in Bastok, it was Jabrina who kept me company and help me adjust to new my home. Over time I have grown attached to her. She is like my little sister now.

-O-

"So where did you wander off this time Jabrina?"

"I went looking for the monument stone in Dangruf Wadi to make a clay tablet imprint for Mayor Grandpa."

Damn that old man in Selbina I thought. Jabrina has been looking for those stone monuments ever since he told her he wanted to revisit the places he went during his youth.

"I got lost inside Dangruf Wadi. The map I got was a fake I think. I used up all the prism powders I brought with me. Those goblins inside saw me and started chasing me. I was so scared when I saw them that I ran and got lost even more. I ended up in a place where I could see the bridge in North Gustaberg from down below. I tripped and those goblins caught up with me. I thought I was going to die huhuhuuuuuuuuu…"

"Now, now Jabrina stop crying. If you had told me you wanted to go there I would have gone with you. So what happened next?"

"A Hume male was fishing there and saved me from those goblins. Boy was he powerful. One wave of his hand a wall of flying stones sprang out of the ground and scared the goblins away. He had blonde hair and looked so handsome standing there but there was a sad look on his face as if he lost something."

Could it really be Icon? But he is dead. How could it be him?

He said to me "Hello little girl, why are you here all alone?"

"I was looking for the stone monument and got lost. I'm very scared right now, can you help me find it and get out of this place? Pleaaaaaaaaaaseeeeeeeeee."

"Sure little one. The stone monument is just up ahead."

"Stop calling me little. My name is Jabrina. What's your name? You look very handsome. I want to be a powerful mage like you someday."

"Oh stop that you are making me blush. You can call me Mr. Icon."

"So he took me to this cave up river and there the stone monument was. I got my clay tablet and he led me out of that place." Jabrina continued on. "I then pestered him that I wanted to go to Selbina to give Mayor Grandpa his clay tablet."

"You sure are a cute and pesky kid." Icon said to me and he pinched my cheeks. "I will take you to Selbina. Before we go there I will give you a gift to remember this day by."

"Really Mr. Icon? I love gifts! Yay!"

"So we ran to Valkrum Dunes. Along the way I saw Mr. Icon help lots of travelers who were attacked by beastmen. He is so brave and dashing sighhhhhhhhhhhhh. We stood near Whitebone Beach for quite awhile and I got bored."

"Mr. Icon? What are we doing here? This is no fun. I'm getting sand all over me. My hair is ruined."

"Ha ha ha. Little one, wait awhile it will come. If you want to be a mage you should learn to have patience. Well here it comes now."

"I saw a damselfly being chased by several people. It looked like any other damselflies in the dunes but it was very powerful. The people chasing were no match and had to run away. Mr. Icon stepped in and saved them from the damselfly. He said the damselfly was called Valkrum Emperor and these flies were special. They only come out once every few days."

"He cast a spell and made the fly unable to move. He then proceeded to blast it with magic spells. The damselfly didn't stand a chance. After the damselfly died, he then proceeded to the corpse and took something out from the part of the wing. He gave me this cute little hairpin which you see in my head. It's nice isn't it?" Jabrina pointed to the hairpin on her head. "He said it had magical powers that will help me evade physical attacks. He even inscribed something on it. Here take a look."

I took the hairpin and saw the inscription. "To Little Ms. Jabrina, Something to remember me by. Love Mr. Icon." I could not believe what I was reading. Is it really true he survived?

"Where is Mr. Icon now Jabrina?"

"Hmmmm after we met Mayor Grandpa, he escorted me back to Bastok. He left me several meters from the gates of Bastok Mines. I wanted to invite him in but he said he had pressing matters to attend to. He gave me a kiss on the cheek before he left and told me how cute and adorable I was. He told me if I ever meet a Galka named Tiny Heart to tell you that Icon said hi. Will I ever see him again?"

"Yes you will I promise you that. One day he will come back to this place he called home before."

"Huh? Home? He lived here before?"

"That's a story for another day my child. Come now, let us freshen you up."

Midnight. Bastok Markets by the fountain.

The water gushing out of the fountain seemed so magical at night with the backdrop of the night lights surrounding it. I was meeting Zeid. I had lots of question in my mind.

"You wanted to see me Tiny Heart?"

I turned around and saw Zeid. He always arrives like a phantom without you noticing.

"Did Icon really die in the Highlands that day?"

"Yes. I saw a large explosion when the magic bolts hit him. Why you ask?"

"Because of this." I showed Zeid Jabrina's hairpin. Zeid's eyes widened as he read the inscription.

"How could he have survived? I didn't get the chance to check his body at first because I was preoccupied with Karla's henchmen. Later when I got to the place where he fell, all I found were pieces of his tunic and the ground badly burned so I thought he got disintegrated."

I held the hairpin in my hands wondering if it was really him and prayed a silent prayer to Altana to keep him safe wherever he is.

-end- 


	3. The Invitation

"The Invitation"

It was a bright full moon that night. I was walking in Pashrow Marshland when suddenly dark clouds appeared and covered the sky. Thunder roared and lightning started to strike the ground. I have never seen such a phenomenon in all my years of travels in Vanadiel. As if it was a harbinger of things to come. It started to rain so hard that I ran towards the outpost to keep myself dry. As the rain was pouring down hard, I noticed a figure of a person walking in the pouring rain. The figure looked like an Elvaan. It was walking towards the outpost.

The Elvaan was a female. She had a scythe strapped behind her back. She sat beside me when she entered the outpost. Without looking at me she said. "What a time and place to get caught in a downpour."

"Yes, the rain came so sudden. The sky was clear and suddenly this."

"So how are you Icon?" the Elvaan said to me.

I was shocked to hear my name and turned around and looked at her. She still was facing the rain. How come she knew me?

"Who are you and how come you know my name?'

"You can call me Umbra. Actually I have a proposal for you."

"Proposal?"

"Yes a proposal that I think you should accept without even thinking."

"And the proposal would be?"

"My Master wants you to join him. He said you have potential to become a great mage."

"And who will your Master be if I may ask? And what the hell will I be doing if I join him?"

"To help my Master to rule over Vanadiel."

"Hahaha... are you serious or just joking? No one man can rule Vanadiel. Jeuno and the other nations will band together and oppose any despot or tyrant that has ambitions on world domination."

"Join him and you will soon see that I am speaking the truth."

"Your Master is just another raving madman who dreams of the impossible."

"My Master has politely invited you to join him. Please don't mock him. All ask from you is a simple yes or no."

"The answer is no. Besides I don't know your Master. Sorry I don't deal with strangers. I am just a lowly mage. What can I do to help your Master."

"My Master is more powerful than you think. He can tutor you to become better mage. You should be honored he even considered inviting you. You are the first Hume he has invited to his side."

"Why? Don't tell me this is a race thing?"

"He only invites Elvaans to his cause. He deems other races "inferior"."

"So your Master is an Elvaan?"

"So Mister Icon, What is your answer? Yes or no?"

"The answer is still no. Even if you ask me again and again the answer will still be no."

"So be it. Good day Mister Icon. I hope you will not regret your answer."

She stood up and walk outside to the pouring rain. As I watched her slowly disappear from my sight, I wonder why crazy things have been happening to me lately. First it was the trip to Bastok with Tiny Heart, then my unavoidable love affair with Karla and now this. My life is in shambles. I need to go away some place where no one can find me. I need time to think. I don't know if it was a premonition or a strange feeling within me, I suddenly stood up and ran outside the outpost. Bolts of lightning came crashing down from the sky striking the outpost completely destroying it. Was it a natural event or as Umbra said her Master is all powerful. Inside me I knew it wouldn't be the last time Umbra and I will be seeing each other.

-O-

"Master, he has declined your invitation to join him." Umbra said.

Umbra's Master stood up from the large chair he was sitting in. He walked towards Umbra. Umbra was shaking from fear. She knew the Master isn't one who would take no for an answer.

"So he declined me just as I expected. He has resolve. He is the destined successor to my powers just as the oracle said he would be."

"Now he knows details of your plan Master, what should we do with him?"

"Leave him for the time being. He does not pose any risk to us. We have other more pressing matters to attend to. Leave now."

Umbra bowed and quickly left.


	4. The Fallen Mage

"The Fallen Mage"

"Tiny Heart. May I have a word with you?"

I turned and saw Namy approach me. Namy was a Mithra Ranger who belonged to Windurst's Black Fang Squadron. Mourn, the commander of the squadron, had assigned Namy as a military liaison to Bastok.

"Yes Namy? Anything I can do for you?"

"Actually it's about Jabrina. I know you and she are close. I'm worried about her."

"Why is she sick or something?"

"I noticed her magic powers are growing stronger everyday."

"Isn't that a good thing?"

"She is learning stuff so fast. I saw her do magic spells even the magic shop in Bastok doesn't have those scrolls available. I'm just worried someone is teaching her magic aside from her mentor here in Bastok."

"Hmmmm, Thank you Namy for the information. I will look into this matter as soon as possible."

"Another thing Tiny Heart, Commander Mourn told me to give you this." Namy slipped a piece of paper to me. My eyes widened when I read it.

-O-

I proceeded to look for Jabrina. I found her sitting at one of the stone railing of the water canals in Gold Street. She looked so bored. "Jabrina, is there something bothering you?" She didn't even look at me and said. "I am fine Tiny Heart. It's just that no one has the time to keep me company. Nowadays you are too busy either training to be a Dark Knight or helping in the mines. I have no one to play with."

"I am sorry. The duel is only a year away and I need to be ready. I hope you understand." I replied.

"I understand. It's just so boring staying inside the city. Can I go out Tiny Heart? I promised not to get lost again. Please, please, please."

"Okay but promise me you won't go wandering around in a dangerous place." I said.

"I won't. I promise. Thank you, thank you." she said then kissed me on the cheek and happily ran outside.

-O-

"Yohooooo Mr. Icoooooonnn... Where are you?" Jabrina yelled. She was standing at the wooden bridge in North Gustaberg leading to Konschtat highlands.

"He isn't here. There must be something wrong with this pearl he gave me. He told me to talk to the pearl and he would come." Jabrina said as she shook the pearl.

"Mr. Icooonnnnnn..." Jabrina yelled again. "Bah no fun." She threw the pearl away in frustration.

"Now there little Jabrina, why did you throw away the pearl I gave you?"

Jabrina turned around and saw Icon holding the pearl she threw away. "Mr. Icon! You are here! Yay!" she ran and hugged him. She punched him in the shoulder and said. I thought you weren't coming."

"I may be a mage but I'm not a god. I can't appear in front of you right away when you call me." Icon replied grinning.

"So what are we doing today? Let's go somewhere new. Please, please." Jabrina said as she pulled the sleeves of Icon's robe.

"I will take you somewhere if you can learn your magic lessons fast today."

"Yay!" Jabrina yelled happily.

-O-

"You learn fast little Jabrina."

"I'm not little anymore." Jabrina replied with her tongue sticking out. "So where are we going today?"

"Oldton Movalpolos."

"What is that place?"

"It's a underground city built by Moblins. Moblins are goblins but they specialize in digging tunnels. They are more or less miners."

"Will it not be dangerous there?"

"We will be invisible in there but if you are afraid then we can go someplace else."

"No I want to see that place. I thought goblins were dumb creatures."

"That's where you are wrong. They are brighter than you think."

-O-

Icon and Jabrina made their way to the entrance of Oldton Movalpolos in North Gustaberg near the Palborough Mines entrance. Jabrina was really hesitant to go in but Icon assured her everything was fine. They went inside and Icon cast the spell of Invisible on Jabrina and himself. Jabrina was amazed with what she saw. The place was huge. It went down very deep. It was a jumble of wooden planks and stairs going up and down. Inside were Moblins, goblins and huge creatures Icon said were called Bugbears. Bugbears looked like giant Moblins and had big backpacks behind their back which transported stuff around Movalpolos. Icon then noticed something unusual. There was a tiny dragon flying around. It seemed to be looking for something. The tiny dragon sensed something within it's surrounding and fire spewed forth from it's mouth. Icon and Jabrina had to jump and evade the breath of fire that their spell of invisible suddenly wore off. Moblins, seeing intruders in their midst ran towards both of them. Icon had to quickly teleport out of the place. They ended up in Crag of Dem.

"That was close. That little dragon somehow sensed us." Icon said.

"You didn't tell me there were dragons in there." Jabrina said.

"It's because there aren't any. That was my dragon." a voice said behind Jabrina.

Icon and Jabrina turned and saw three Elvaans standing beside the Dem crystal. Two of them were Dragoons and another was a White Mage from the armor they were wearing. "My Master asks you one last time. Join him or else face the consequences." said the White Mage.

"Are you cohorts of the female Elvaan who visited me the other day?" Icon asked.

"Stop wasting time. Will you accept his invitation or not?" the White Mage asked again.

"The answer is still no. Why does your Master keep pestering me to join him." Icon angrily replied.

The Dragoons then ordered their dragons to attack Icon and Jabrina. Both dragons spewed breath of fire at them. Icon and Jabrina easily evaded the attack. Icon then cast spell of sleep on the dragons. Icon knew it was just a temporary respite but every advantage they get was crucial. Another red mage had joined the Elvaans. He needed to get Jabrina out of harms way.

"Jabrina, I will cast spell of Invisible on you. Can you get home safely by your own? I need to lure these guys away." Icon said

"I will not leave you Mister Icon." Jabrina replied.

"You have to go. I cannot take care of you and fight off these Elvaans at the same time. Do not worry. I will be alright. Promise."

Icon cast the spell of Invisible on Jabrina and ran the other way luring the Elvaans towards him. One of them managed to cast bind on Icon. He couldn't move. They quickly surrounded him. The leader of the group, the Red Mage said "You fool. It is an honor to serve the Master and you refuse." They started kicking and pounding Icon. "I don't know why the Master insists on recruiting a weakling like you. The only option for you is death." He drew his rapier and aimed at Icon's heart. "Die." He didn't even get the chance to pierce Icon's heart. He got battered by a spell of stone and got knocked down. Icon turned to see who had helped him.

"Tiny Heart!" Icon exclaimed. The Elvaans stood still for a moment upon hearing my name. One of them said. "That Galka is Tiny Heart? What luck. Master will surely reward us when we present him Tiny Heart's head."

"I am not the Tiny Heart you Elvaans used to know." I replied.

The two Dragoons charged me with their spears. I blocked and parried their attacks. One advantage of being a Dark Knight is that I have magic at my side. I threw a spell of Stone on one of the dragoons knocking him back. The other I attacked with my scythe slashing him back and forth. The dragoon was amazed by my speed. He could not believe a Galka could move that fast that he hesitated to attack and just kept moving backwards which gave me the perfect opportunity to blast him with another spell of Stone.

Icon faced off with the Red Mage who had tried to pierce his heart. Icon blasted him with spell of Banish which didn't have much effect on the Red Mage.

"Is that all you got? Your puny spell doesn't even tickle me." boasted the Red Mage. "I'll how you how to blast someone to pieces. He proceeded to blast Icon with spell of Fire, Blizzard and Thunder. Icon absorbed some of the damage but the spells kept on coming forcing Icon to stumble and fall down the ground. "Your magic is no match for mine. I heard you once held off a dozen Paladins with your Stonega spell in Selbina. Too bad it's useless against me." the Red Mage boasted even more.

Icon stood up and with all his remaining mana cast the strongest spell he could do. A blinding white light engulfed the Red Mage exploding around him. Icon fell on his knees after casting the spell. He watched helplessly and shook his head in disappointment when he saw the Red Mage still standing, after a few seconds the Red Mage suddenly fell. "Holy... you can cast Holy..." the Red Mage said as he lost consciousness.

As I ran towards Icon an Elvaan female blocked my path. She had a scythe as a weapon. "I am impressed. The two of you bested three of my best men. Zeid still knows how to train people I see. Let us see how good you really are." She took a step towards me when Icon shouted her to stop.

"Umbra! Your fight is with me! Leave my friends alone!" Icon shouted.

"Icon, the moment you refuse my Masters invitation all your friends are fair game." Umbra replied. "Besides I want to see how good a Dark Knight Tiny Heart has become. If he isn't worthy to be one, I will end his life to save him from shaming us Dark Knights."

Umbra charged me spinning her scythe around her body. I maybe fast but she was even faster. If it weren't for the heavy armor I was wearing I would have been wounded gravely when the blade of her scythe slashed my chest. I tried to fight back but she was just too good. She was toying with me, laughing as she slowly hit me with magic spells and slashing me all over my body, bleeding me to death. Icon having recovered a bit tried to help by curing me but Umbra quickly took the fight out of him by casting Aspir, draining his remaining mana.

Still admiring her handiwork, Umbra kept taunting us. "This is the fate of those who oppose my Master. Slow death." I tried to blast her with a spell of fire but it didn't even affect her one bit. "So much for the so called "Champion" of the Dark Knights. I would have loved to see those dumb Paladins lose but with your powers right now, I'd rather see you not attend the duel. You are not worthy to represent us Dark Knights." From Umbra's magic and physical attacks plus the wounds I had suffered, I was slowly losing consciousness. Umbra stood in front of me ready for the final kill. Out of nowhere a bolt of fire magic slammed into Umbra's back. Umbra furiously yelled. "Who dares to attack me from behind?"

"Get away from Tiny Heart and Mr. Icon." It was Jabrina. She didn't run back to Bastok but instead came back to help Icon.

"Such a brave but foolish child. You should have run away as Icon told you to do so." Umbra cast a spell of Thunder at Jabrina, quickly knocking her down the ground. She approached Jabrina and slammed the bottom edge of her scythe on Jabrinas left hand. Jabrina shouted in pain. Icon couldn't believe what he saw, Umbra torturing a young child. "Umbra, are you mad? She is just a child. Is your heart really that evil?"

Umbra proceeded to slam Jabrina's other hand. Jabrina shouted even louder from the pain Umbra was inflicting. "All is fair in love and war. There are no innocents. The strong will survive and the weak shall perish. That is how it is in Vanadiel. If this young Mithra wants to grow up she has to face reality. That is if she can survive the day." said Umbra in a very evil tone. She then kicked Jabrina in the stomach over and over again. Jabrina was now in great pain. "Maybe I should cut off one of her cute ears. I wonder how she will look after."

"No more Umbra. You win I give up. Take me to you Master." Icon said. Icon was in tears after seeing the pain being inflicted on Jabrina. He caved in and surrendered.

Umbra was still relishing her victory over Icon. She proceeded to hit Jabrina one more time. "I told you before there will be consequences if you refuse my Master. I will kill this Mithra to teach you a lesson you will never forget. Umbra placed the blade of her scythe beside the neck of Jabrina who was now unconscious.

"No Umbra for the love of Altana. Don't do it. I swear and may lightning strike me I will go willing with you." Icon pleaded with Umbra. "Please I beg off you."

With that Umbra knew she had finally won. She took her scythe of Jabrina's neck and walked towards Icon. "Remember this, if you ever go against your word and refuse to join my master afterwards. You know what fate lies for your friends. I will not be merciful the second time around. White mage! Where are you!"

The Elvaan White Mage who was with the Dragoons emerged from his hiding place and approached Umbra. "Let's go." Umbra said. In a blink of an eye they teleported and disappeared from my sight. That was the last thing I remembered before I lost consciousness.

-O-

Bastok Mines.

Iron Eater approached Zeid who was deep in thought.

"Zeid you wanted to see me old friend?" Iron Eater asked.

"Yes Iron Eater. She has reappeared after all these years. I thought she died." Zeid replied.

"Who do you mean?"

"Umbra."

"Umbra? Oh my... She still lives? I thought she perished in Xacabard."

"Apparently she survived somehow and she has become what I feared most, an evil and vengeful person. Tinyheart and Jabrina were badly wounded by her. Tiny Heart told me what happened before he lost consciousness again."

"It was not your fault. She was driven mad by the dark magic she practiced."

"I should have never taught her to be a Dark Knight. I was blinded by my ego. I wanted her to be the best of the best. To prove a female can become a great Dark Knight. To make us Dark Knights proud. I was so wrong. Now it's too late. She has become a danger to all of us. I pray hope and pray she doesn't kill more innocents. Blood will be on my hands for it was I who created her." Zeid then turned and walked toward Zehurn Mines shaking his head in disappointment.

-O-

"You have done well Umbra. I knew I could count on you to make Icon change his mind."

"Master it is my honor to serve you. I have apprehensions though. Icon will not bow to you that easily. He can always betray you after."

"Oh yes he will. Yes he will. You may go now. You had a long and tiring day."

"Yes Master." Umbra bowed and left.

Umbra's Master looked at his prize. Icon was bound in chains, locked up in a cell sleeping. "Finally my plans are coming to full circle. Long have I search for someone like him. It is almost time." An evil laugh could be heard echoing throughout the dungeon.


	5. The Apprentice

"The Apprentice"

Elvaans bowed as Umbra passed them by. She headed towards the dungeon where Icon was being imprisoned. She was trouble by her Master's insistence on recruiting Icon to their cause. Ever since she joined, she has been her Master's most loyal servant. She rose up the ranks and become her Master's most trusted follower. She had become so powerful that the Master's other followers feared her. She stopped at the prison cell where Icon was kept. Looking at Icon, she kept thinking why the Master would recruit someone so weak. Is the Master tired of her? Or she has lost her Master's favor? She has done all what her Master orders her and the Master repays her with this? Passing his power to a weakling Hume Mage who can't even beat her in battle? All the power she has right now comes with a terrible price she had to pay...

-O-

"Zeid! Stop and face us!"

Zeid stopped in his tracks at the sound of the voice challenging him. He turned around and saw two Elvaan Paladins, a male and a female. "You will pay for all the Elvaans who have died by the blade of your scythe." the male Elvaan Paladin said.

"You Elvaans Paladins are really blinded by pride. One by one you challenge me to a duel and each time one of you die, you blame me for their deaths. This is becoming ridiculous."

"How many Elvaans did you kill during the war? Hundreds? Thousands? How many elvaan families have been deprived of their parents because of you?" answered the female Elvaan Paladin.

"You Elvaans blame me for that also? War was started by your country. We only defended our right to survive as a nation. Stop blaming me for the deaths of your fellow countrymen. You should ask your leaders to stop their mad ambitions of world domination."

"Still you have to die. More and more of our kind will die if you are allowed to live." the male Elvaan Paladin replied.

"Don't give me any more of your reasons. I'm tired of you Elvaans constantly challenging me. The only reason you elvaans keep hounding me is because if you ever get defeat me, you will be considered a hero by the populace of Sandoria. Dream on it will never happen. Be gone! I don't want blood spilled today." Zeid turned and walked away.

"You have no choice but to fight us." yelled the male Elvaan Paladin. He drew his sword and charged Zeid. He thrust his sword towards Zeid's body but Zeid easily evaded him. Zeid refused to engage the paladin. He was tired of all this. Zeid just kept on evading the paladins attack. "Arrogant Galka! I won't be merciful just because you refuse to fight." yelled the male Elvaan Palidin angrily. He cast spell of Flash blinding Zeid temporarily which gave him a chance to hit Zeid in the arm. Zeid armor saved him from serious injury but he was still blinded. Rhe paladin cast spell of Banish at Zeid which sent Zeid stumbling backwards. "Now let's see how arrogant you still will be when I cut your head off!"

The male Elvaan Paladin thought Zeid was helpless because he was blinded, how wrong he was. As he approached Zeid, Zeid cast spell of Stun on him stopping him on his tracks. Zeid then fired a spell of Thunder at the male Elvaan Paladin causing him to shriek in pain. Zeid then fired another spell of Stone knocking the Paladin down.

Zeid cried out in pain as the blade of a great axe, broke through his armor and struck his back. The female Elvaan Paladin had joined the fray. Zeid was now fuming mad. The female Elvaan Paladin swung her great axe at Zeid again but Zeid caught the handle of her great axe midway. The female Elvaan Paladin tried to wrest her weapon away from Zeid but even with only one hand holding the great axe, Zeid was still strong enough to hold on to the great axe. Using his other free hand, Zeid aimed the edge of the handle of his scythe at the female Elvaan Paladin's throat. She choked as the tip hit her and let go off her weapon. Zeid then swung his fist, still holding the great axe, at the paladin, knocking her back several meters.

"Enough of this! I don't want bloodshed today." Zeid said as he threw away the great axe.

"There is no way you will live through this day."

Zeid turned and saw the male Elvaan Paladin holding a great bow, aimed at him. "So ends the life of the great Zeid." the Elvaan said smiling.

As the arrow left the hand of the Elvaan, Zeid moved towards the Elvaan and parried the arrow with his scythe. With one quick swing, Zeid sliced in half the great bow of the Paladin before he could take another shot off. "You give me no choice. Zeid swung his scythe upwards slashing open the Paladins body armor. With another vertical slash ended the life of the male Elvaan Paladin.

"Noooooooooooooo ..." yelled the female Elvaan Paladin. She was crying. "You killed my husband! You murderer!" She stood up, drew a dagger, then charged towards Zeid with crazed rage. Zeid just stood there not moving as the dagger pierced his armor, hitting him in the stomach. "What kind of Galka are you? You still stand after I slashed your back and pierced you in the stomach?" the female Elvaan Paladin asked.

"Many have learned their lessons too late and you will join their ranks." Zeid replied. Zeid put his hands around the neck of the female Elvaan Paladin and raised her off the ground. The Paladin desperately tried to take Zeid's grip off her neck but to no avail. Zeid then cast a spell of Blizzard at the throat of the Paladin. The Paladin died instantly. She slump to the ground after Zeid let go off her. "Elvaans, such a stubborn and foolish race, Pride will be their downfall."

As Zeid prepared to walk away, he noticed someone standing nearby looking at him. It was a young Elvaan girl. She was staring at Zeid. Zeid could see in her eyes she wanted to cry but held her tears at bay. Zeid turned away and started his journey back to Bastok. As he reached North Gustaberg area, he noticed someone following him. Zeid sighed as he thought more of the Elvaans had come to kill him. He angrily turned and yelled. "Why are you Elvaans so stubborn? Can't you understand I tire of killing you every other day?" What he saw instead was the little Elvaan girl who was staring at him a moment ago. she had followed him all the way from Jugner Forest. The Elvaan girl stood still when Zeid saw her. Zeid approached her and asked. "Why are you following me?"

"I want to be your pupil. I want to be a Dark Knight." the Elvaan girl replied.

"You are an Elvaan and a girl. You are not fit to become a Dark Knight." Zeid replied. "Go back to Sandoria and be a paladin."

"I want to be a Dark Knight. I want to be like you. If both my parents couldn't kill you, what is the use of being a Paladin? I want to be strong like you."

"Your parents? Those two paladins were your parents?" Zeid was shocked to hear.

"Yes those where my parents. I am now homeless. Please accept me as your student." the Elvaan girl kneeled and bowed to Zeid.

"I killed you parents and you want to be my student? Have you lost your mind from witnessing your parents death?"

"I want to be strong. I want to be like you. Please accept me as your pupil."

"You are crazy. Be gone. I have no time for people like you." Zeid answered and hurriedly left the Elvaan girl.

-O-

When Zeid entered Bastok, the crowd noticed he was wounded and hurriedly crowded him. They wanted to see if they could help him in any way. Zeid waved them off. Suddenly he heard a crowd shouting near the gate. He turned and saw Humes and Galkas taunting the Elvaan girl who had been following him.

"Little girl you lost? Are you crazy to step foot in Bastok?" shouted someone from the crowd. The crowd then started to pelt her with things. The Elvaan girl just stood there, receiving whatever the crowd threw at her. She didn't try to run or defend herself. She just kept staring at Zeid.

"Enough!" Zeid shouted at the crowd. The crowd stopped throwing when they heard Zeid's voice. They backed off as Zeid approached the Elvaan girl. "You really want to be a Dark Knight?" Zeid asked the Elvaan girl.

"Yes I do."

"What is your name?"

"Umbra."

"Umbra, I will accept you as my pupil. But whether or not you can survive the training to become a Dark Knight is another story. If you die or get permanently injured, do not blame me."

"I am not afraid. I can take anything you throw at me." Umbra replied. Her voice was so cold, as if her soul had left her.

"You there." Zeid pointed to a Galka. "Take her to the apartments and find a place for her to stay alone. And if anything happens to her you will answer to me. You better make sure she is not harmed in any way." the Galka bowed and told Umbra to follow him.

-O-

The morning after.

Umbra was standing in the sweltering heat in the middle of Bastok Mines with around two dozen other students. They had waited for around two hours already for Zeid to show up. Zeid finally showed up finally after another hour. "You all want to be Dark Knights. This I say to you. Most of you will not survive the training. Maybe all of you won't survive. Training starts now. Follow me." They followed Zeid inside Zehurn Mines. Zeid gave pickaxes and baskets and told them. "You have to fill those baskets with ore. Ten baskets in one day's time, those who can't fill ten baskets will be asked to leave. Go."

-O-

Midnight.

Of the two dozen students, five had quit midday. Another four weren't able to fill up their baskets. Zeid surveyed the remaining students. He didn't find Umbra among them. He told his assistant to go and look for her at the mines when Umbra suddenly appeared. She was carrying her last load of ore out of the mines. She had done it. Ten baskets of ore, Zeid was impressed with her will to succeed. She had makings of greatness. He approached her to ask if she wanted to quit. Umbra just shook her head and left.

-O-

For another three weeks all they would do was to mine ore. By the end of the third week only nine including Umbra survived the first part of the training. The next four weeks they learned magic. Umbra was way ahead of the learning curve than her classmates. She learned her spells very quickly. At the end of the fourth week, Zeid took them inside Korrokola Tunnels. The next test of the training was about to begin.

"See those worms? Pick up a stone and throw it at them." Zeid told his students. "Your next test is to absorb whatever they throw at you for three hours. You will not die; someone will watch over you and cure you. This will test your endurance to magic spells. You cannot fight back. You may think with someone curing you it will be easy. I assure you it will not be a walk in the park." The remaining nine students positioned themselves in several spots inside the tunnel. For three hours they got bombarded with spells of Stone and Rasp from the Land Worms. It was like unending torture. Pain then soothing magic then pain again back and forth. Two didn't last an hour. By the end of three hours only Umbra, two Galkas and two Humes survived the day.

-O-

For the next two years Umbra would endure every trial and test Zeid put her through. A day before their class would graduate, tragedy happened. Umbra was practicing her weapon skills in preparation for the final test the next day. Her fellow classmate, a Hume named Zex had been taunting her. Ever since he had always picked on her because she was an Elvaan but Umbra would just let it go until that fateful day. Zex as usual tried to scare her and intimidate her.

"I heard tomorrow we go to Beaudeux for our final test. That place is Quadav stronghold. I think you should just give up right now. You may not live to become a Dark Knight if you go." Zex taunted Umbra. Umbra just walked away from him as usual. Zex followed her and kept taunting her but umbra would just ignore him. Pissed with her refusal to talk to him, Zex ran behind her and pulled her hair. He pulled it so hard that Umbra got yanked back and fell down. At that moment Umbra snapped. She was staring at Zex like as if looks could kill. Zex saw her eyes and got frightened and started to walk away. Umbra stood up and let out a very loud yell and charged Zex with her scythe. After enduring more than two years of pain to her path of becoming a Dark Knight and all those times Zex would bully her, she had enough. Her patience wore off and the only thing in her mind was revenge and payback for all the things she had suffered over the years.

Zex's specialty was great sword. Umbratook her first swing at Zex aiming for his head. She missed as Zex ducked to evade her attack. Zex swung is great sword upwards but Umbra blocked it midway with her scythe. Both were almost equal in strength when it came to physical prowess, neither had the advantage over the other. Zex then started his magic attack on Umbra. He kept changing spells at Umbra to keep her off balance but Umbra resisted most of the spells he threw at her. Umbra always had an advantage when it came to magic. She used a spell of Aspir to suck the remaining mana out of Zex. Sensing defeat, Zex wanted to stop the fight and he threw his great sword away. "I give up Umbra. You win today." Zex smiled as he raised both his arms in a sign of surrender. He thought Umbra would just stop there but he was wrong. Umbra swung her scythe and impaled Zex. The other students stood in shock seeing what Umbra did. Umbra was out for blood. By the time Zeid had arrived after hearing what had happened, it was too late. Zex had already died. He ordered Umbra to be locked up for what she had done. Later that night he visited her. When he saw her eyes he saw the same expression he saw years ago when he first meet her. No emotion and that cold stare.

"Umbra, after all these years I thought I had taught you how to endure pain and to keep your emotions at bay. After all the training you went through, you still lost it today. I am disappointed." Zeid said as he shook his head. "I cannot decide what happens to you. This is Bastok, we have laws. It will be up to the higher authorities to decide your fate." Umbra just kept quiet and didn't say anything. "You have more than exceeded my expectations of you." Zeid continued on. "I never thought you would even survive the first day of training but you have become one of the best pupils I ever had the privilege to teach. It is really a pity it all came to this." Zeid then turned to take his leave of Umbra.

"I never told you the real reason why I begged you to teach me to become a Dark Knight." Umbra finally spoke. Zeid stopped in his tracks and turn to look at Umbra. "That day when I saw you kill my parents. I knew there was no way I could avenge their deaths if I went back and trained to be a Paladin like them. We Elvaans always held our heads up high. We always want to win. It is an inherent nature within us. It is true Elvaans wanted to kill you because of the fame that comes with it. At first my plan was to kill you using the skills you taught me. But as days and months passed, I realized something else. Revenge would be useless. So what if I kill you, the same fate would befall me. Everyone would try to kill me for I was the one who killed you."

"It is good you realize revenge is pointless. It will never end. I am proud of you." Zeid answered back.

"It wasn't your fault my parents died, for it was they who challenged you to a fight. After all these years with you I feel your pain. And the loneliness that comes with power. You are powerful Zeid. People will want to kill you. I know you want to go away and hide from the world. Let us go away, you and me to a place where no one will find us. We will find our little place in this world where we will be happy." Umbra replied.

Zeid didn't answer Umbra. He knew now Umbra had idolized him like a god. It had to end. She had become something else. Something Zeid didn't want her to be. "There is no future with me Umbra. My life is filled with danger wherever I go."

"Are you turning me away because I am an Elvaan? I thought you are better than that Zeid. I should have known better." Umbra had stood up from the floor where she was sitting. "Know this Zeid, if I ever get out of here I will hunt every Dark Knight in this land and show you the folly of you shunning me."

"You will be locked up in this dungeon for the rest of your life if I can help it." Zeid replied. "I will not kill you. I do not have the heart to do so. You are like a daughter to me. That is howI feel for you in my heart." said Zeid walking away from the prison cell.

"Zeid come back here! Let us go away together! Zeid..." yelled Umbra with no avail.

-O-

Zeid was pleading his case to spare Umbra's life before the Bastokan Council when news arrived. Umbra had escaped from her prison cell. In her wake more than a dozen Bastokans had died trying to stop her from escaping. The council was very angry with the news. The head of the Council pointed at Zeid and said. "This is your entire fault. Your ego blinded you. You should have never accepted her as your pupil. We tried to reason with you years ago but you wouldn't listen to us. You wanted to spite the Elvaans by training one of them to be a Dark Knight and a girl at that. Look what has happened now."

"I will take responsibility for my actions. I will go find her and deal with her. After that you can punish me whatever way you see fit to do so." Zeid answered back. He took his leave from the council. Outside two Iron Musketeers, Volker and Iron Eater tried to stop him from going after Umbra and volunteered to go in his place. Zeid politely turned them down and said it was something he had to do himself.

For the next two months Umbra went on a killing spree. She first targeted Dark Knights but after awhile took on anyone who she saw fit to kill. She had gone mad. Zeid tried his best to catch up with her but she always eluded him. She banded a small group of followers; together they terrorized Vanadiel to no end. Finally her luck ran out when nations banded together to stop her reign of terror. She fled to the snowy wastelands of Xacabard where Zeid finally caught up with her. There was a snowstorm that day in Xacabard. Visibility was so bad and it was very hard to walk through the thick layer of snow that had fallen to the ground. Umbra had wandered around aimlessly when she heard a voice calling out to her.

"Umbra, stay where you are. It is useless to run now. Your reign of terror has to end."

When Umbra heard the voice she recognized it right away. It was her mentor Zeid. He finally caught up with her. "Zeid! You remember I asked you before to go away with me and hide from the rest of the world? We can still do it." Umbra shouted as she could not see where Zeid was with the snowstorm blinding her.

"You disappoint me Umbra. I had so much expectation of you. You instead turned into something so evil." Zeid said as he appeared in front of Umbra.

"I wanted to experience how it is like to be you, too be all powerful." Umbra laughed out loud. "It feels so good to kill someone. The rush you get when you see someone's face knowing their end has come. Isn't it what you feel when you kill someone Zeid?"

"I am not a monster like you Umbra. Stop comparing me to you!"

"If I am a monster, what do you call the one who trained a monster all of these years?"

"Come back with me Umbra. I can help you. Stop this madness. There is still hope."

"Hope? Can't you see how I am hunted like a crazed animal nowadays? There is no going back for me now." Umbra replied. "There is a saying though the pupil will one day best the mentor. I wonder how true that saying is." She twirled her scythe above her head as she walked toward Zeid. With one swift motion turn her scythe downwards and slashed Zeid. Zeid evaded her but Umbra kept coming. She attacked Zeid non stop causing him to backpedal. With one lucky hit her blade slashed Zeid's right arm.

"I wasn't planning on fighting you but you leave me with no choice." Zeid told Umbra. Zeid started to retaliate. Both their scythes clanged back and forth. Zeid was amazed on how much Umbra's fighting skill had improved in the months since he last saw her. She was almost at par with him. He was holding back as much as possible giving Umbra a slight upper hand. Umbra was able to slash Zeid again, this time on the right arm again. Zeid armor didn't hold up the second time and he was now bleeding.

"You are holding back I know. Too bad I am not doing the same thing." She proceeded to slash and hack Zeid even faster and more ferocious than before. Zeid got slashed again this time in the chest. Zeid finally stopped holding back his attack and launch a counter offensive using magic spells. First he cast a spell of Poison at her, and then cast Aspir to drain her mana and then cast Drain to drain her life force. Umbra got weakened by Zeid's magic salvo and slowed down the speed of her offense. Zeid used his mastery of scythe skill and pummeled Umbra with all his might. Umbra staggered back from the ferocity of Zeid's counter attack. Finally using the power of the snowstorm he cast a spell of Blizzard at Umbra. Zeid was able to knock Umbra's weapon from her hand using the force of his spell. It was all over. Umbra got cornered at the edge of a ravine. She had no where to go.

"Surrender Umbra. I promise you no harm will come to you as long as I live." Zeid said.

Umbra looked down the ravine and a smile formed in her face. "I will not give you the pleasure of defeating me. Thank you for all those years or tutoring me to become a better person. Goodbye my dear mentor. I love you forever." With that, umbra stepped off the ravine plunging herself down the endless chasm. Zeid could not reach her in time and that was the last time he saw of her.

-O-

"….. Umbra ….. Umbra"

Umbra was startled awake from her daydream. She turned and saw it was the Master who was calling her.

"You have been staring at Icon for the past half and hour. Your mind was somewhere else. Is there something wrong?"

"Nothing Master, I was just thinking of something."

"I notice you have been very uneasy since Icon arrived. Is there something you should tell me?"

Umbra looked at her Master and found the courage to speak out what she wanted to say to him. "Master, have I done something wrong? Ever since the moment you found me and rescued me from that ravine I have been a loyal servant to you. Why do you want to pass on your power to him rather than me? Am I not worthy to be your successor? Am I not the best apprentice you have? Tell me what have I done to deserve this treatment from you?"

"Umbra, Umbra, Umbra my dear. One week more and all will be revealed. I have not forsaken you. You still are my favorite. You will soon learn why I will not let you have my power. Have a little patience my dear. I promise you I have not forgotten all you have done for me."

"I am sorry I doubted your actions Master. Forgive me." Tears were falling down her cheeks.

"You are crying? I have never seen you cry all these years. What happened child?

"Nothing Master, can I ask a favor from you Master?"

"Yes you may. What is it?"

"Can I leave for a few days? I have some unfinished business to take care off. I will be back as soon as I can."

"You may but remember to come back a week from now. You will see the rise of a new power in Vanadiel."

"I will be back Master. I promised."

-O-

Zeid was walking through the streets of Bastok Mines when he noticed a strong presence near him. He looked around and saw a figure leaning on a wall. He recognized the figure.

"I never thought I would live to see the day you and I will meet again. I thought you had perished when you stepped of the ravine." Zeid said.

"It has been awhile my mentor." It was Umbra. She stepped out into the light. She had not changed all these years. She was still cold and emotionless.

"You have resurfaced after all these years. What are you planning to do? Who is the Master you serve? Tiny Heart told me you took Icon away because you're Master wanted him."

"That is none of your business. I have unfinished business with you though." Umbra pointed to Zeid. "You refused to go away with me before. I thought you would be happy to run away from the world. As I told you before I will kill every Dark Knight to show you there is only one worthy to be your pupil. Me. Only I am worthy. You better keep an eye on Tiny Heart. I promise you he will not live to see the day of the duel in Jeuno. He is not worthy to represent us Dark Knights. I will kill him."

"I ask you again, where did you bring Icon?" Zeid said.

"Goodbye my Mentor. We will be seeing each other again." Umbra didn't answer but turned and walked away instead. Zeid ran after her but two demon spawns appeared out of nowhere to block his path. "Out of my way I don't have time for you." Zeid said as he slashed the two demons. The demons didn't even have the chance to defend themselves, Zeid was too quick. But the demons had given Umbra enough time to disappear. Zeid wondered how powerful Umbra had become. She had demons as her bodyguards. Zeid knew darkness was coming to Vanadiel and will consume the land in years to come.


	6. Over A Cup of Tea

"Over A Cup of Tea"

Icon woke up from his slumber. He was now in a very fancy room lying on a comfortable bed instead of being tied up in a dungeon. He stood up and walk around, trying to look for windows. He found none. He wanted to know where he was now. He had been drugged ever since Umbra had captured him. He found a fresh set of clothes lying in the corner and he changed. There was a knock on the door. An Elvaan came inside the room. "Mister Icon. If you are ready my Master would like to have a cup of tea with you." The Elvaan lead Icon through a long dark hallway lit with torches. It looks like he was still in a dungeon or an underground hideaway of some sort. The Elvaan stopped in front of a very large mahogany door and he knocked once. He opened the door and motioned me to go in. He closed the door behind me as I entered the room.

The room I was in was large. It was a throne room of some sort. It was dark with torches lighting up the place, very much like the hallway. No windows whatsoever. In the middle of a room a stone table was set up with two chairs.

"Mister Icon, how nice of you to join me. Have a seat and please feel at home." a voice said in the shadows. I proceeded to the table and sat down. There was tea and some food on the table. A figure appeared out of the shadows. He was a white haired Elvaan. He was using a staff to balance himself and his left arm seem missing. Was he Umbra's Master? He took a seat across me. "Tea Mr. Icon? Don't worry it is safe to drink. I didn't poison it." the Elvaan said with a smile. I politely took a sip as not to offend my host. "I am sorry of the inconvenience my followers may have caused you. You would not come quietly so they had to rough you up a bit. My apologies." said the Elvaan. "Actually they were jealous of you because I want you to join me."

"Why are you so eager for me to join you? I'm just a lowly mage compared to some of your followers. I have nothing to offer you."

"Actually Icon if you believe in destiny, fate has great things in store for you. You just don't know it yet." replied the Elvaan. As I watched him take his cup of tea, he looked so harmless but you could feel a great power emanating from him. His aura was so overpowering. "Actually I wanted to take this opportunity to talk to you. I know you are very interested to know what I have planned for you."

"Go on I am listening."

"As Umbra told you I want you to rule the world by my side. I want to pass my powers on to you."

"Why me? Won't your followers protest your actions? Why don't you just pass it to Umbra? She is more qualified than me I think. Besides I am really not interested in you offer."

"Umbra maybe a hundred times more powerful than you but she cannot handle the power I am about to give you."

"I really do not understand what you are driving at. What is this power you are talking about?"

"The ultimate power in all of Vanadiel. Power so great that no mere mortal can control it."

"To tell you frankly I am not interested in power. I just want a simple and peaceful life. So I think you got the wrong person."

"No other man in Vanadiel can wield this power aside from you."

"And how would you know that?"

"Remember that Yagudo you met in Eldieme Necroplois? The one who told you about the curse? He was actually a very powerful oracle. I can talk to Yagudos. Yagudos are actually very intelligent beings. People just think they are dumb because they are beastmen. They have a highly evolved culture. There was something more the Yagudo Oracle didn't tell you. Actually the reason he told you about the curse was because of this prophecy he knew of."

"Prophecy?"

"Yes the prophecy of the Hume who would bring forth darkness to the world. You are that Hume. The Yagudo wanted to kill you, not save you from the curse. The only way to break the curse as you discovered was not to follow Karla's wishes and the only way you or anybody would have thought of was to sacrifice ones self and die. You didn't die because I saved you from death."

I was startled by the Elvaan's revelation. I wanted to ask a million things but just kept quiet and let the Elvaan continue with his story. "As the magic bolts struck you, I cured you, saving you from certain death. Then I warped you out of there. They thought you had disintegrated."

"So the curse of my unending love has not been broken?"

"That my friend I don't have the answer. You will have to wait the next lifetime to find out."

"So what is this power you keep on saying? And why am I so special that only I can wield it. How come you know so much about me?"

"Do you know how old I am Icon? I am 300 years old. If not for the power I have I would have been long dead. I know a lot of things."

"So if you can live 300 years why passed on the power to me? You surely can live another 300 or 1000 years."

"I cannot control the power. You see my left arm? I tried to possess the power once. It almost consumed me. I couldn't control it. It started to control me starting with my left arm. I had to cut off my arm to save myself. What power left inside me is just the residual energy. Even with that little energy left it has helped me to live 300 years. You can just imagine if you could control the power. You would be immortal, a God walking in Vanadiel."

"Immortality. Sorry I am really not interested."

"You have no choice on this matter. You will receive that power whether you like it or not. I wouldn't have wasted my time talking with you right now but I wanted you to accept it with your own free will rather than me forcing you to do so."

"Didn't you think for a moment if I possessed the power I might betray you?"

"If I can give you the power that means I have a way of controlling you."

"You still haven't answered me how come I can wield the power you speak of. And where is this power right now?"

The Elvaan stood up and walked to the corner of the room. There was a chest surrounded by candles. The Elvaan opened the chest and a dark glowing light could be seen. The Elvaan took a black crystal from within. He placed the crystal in front of me. I could feel the crystal calling me. It wanted me to touch it. I was like in a trance, I could not help myself. My hand had a mind of its own and started to move towards the crystal when the Elvaan grabbed my arm and stopped me. "See Icon? You see how powerful it is? The power calls for you. It knows."

"What in the hell is inside that crystal? It tried to draw me in. I couldn't control myself. What on earth is that?"

"You will soon know Icon. When the next darksday arrives, it will be the perfect time for you to join with It." the Elvaan said "and to answer your question why you are so special that you can wield that power. It's because you are unique. You aren't completely Hume. You are actually an offspring between the union of a Crystal Warrior and a Hume female. Because of that union, your body is the perfect vessel for the power to reside in."

"Crystal warrior?"

"You are not going anywhere anyway so I might as well tell you to save you the suspense. Inside that crystal is part of the life essence of the Shadow Lord. I stole a part of it hundreds of years ago using an ancient spell I found buried in a chest in Altepa. The reason why the Shadow Lord is defeated whenever it is reborn is because it is too arrogant and thinks he is all powerful. It doesn't stop and think. All it does is to destroy. If a mortal could harness the power of the Shadow Lord and still take full control of his senses, think how powerful that mortal would be. Can you just imagine it?"

"How can you be so sure that I can control it and not get overwhelmed by it?"

"Because the prophecy says so. A Hume with the power of the Dark One shall roam Vanadiel for all eternity."

"I refuse to take part in your crazy scheme of yours. I can always kill myself now."

"You can't Mr. Icon. Tea time is over." suddenly Icon felt weak and dizzy, and then he lost consciousness and slumped down the table. "I lied Mr. Icon. I knew you wouldn't agree so easily. Whether you like it or not you will become one with the power of the Shadow Lord. And I shall finally conquer this world. How long have I waited for this moment."


	7. Darkness Rising

"Darkness Rising"

Xacabard.

The Master's followers couldn't believe the carnage they saw when they teleported to the telepoint in Xacabard. The snow on the ground had turned bloody red, bodies of dead Elvaans strewn across the snowy plains of Xacabard. Demons had massacred the Elvaan soldiers stationed at the outpost. As they slowly went down the stony stairs of the telepoint, the Master's followers, war hardened Elvaans; the best of the best, fear began to seep their minds. Demons lined up the whole path towards Castle Zvahl. Even if the Master had assured them the demons wouldn't harm them, they still feared for their safety. The telepoint crystal started to shine and the Master arrived. Beside him was Icon lying in a stretcher, still deep in slumber. The Master ordered four demons to carry the stretcher towards the castle. The Master's followers, who had never step foot inside the castle, had never seen such an eerie place in their lives, which made them fear even more. The Master let out a silent chuckle and told them not to be afraid. After going through several telepoints inside, they finally arrived at the heart of the castle, the Throne Room. The Master ordered Icon to be place at the center of the room. Then he ordered the demons to leave, leaving him and eight of his followers inside the room.

"I have waited for this moment for the past 200 hundred years or so. Soon I will have the power, the power that has eluded me all these years." the Master said as he surveyed the Throne Room. "Has Umbra arrived yet?"

"Yes Master, I have arrived." replied Umbra as she walked through the door.

"Did you succeed in the task I sent you to do?"

"Yes Master, I have. She is outside." replied Umbra.

"Good, good. A little insurance is a good thing." the Master said smiling.

"Master, I still have apprehensions on what you are about to do." Umbra said.

"No need to worry." the Master replied. He then told Umbra the tale he told Icon days before. "Now you understand why I cannot pass on the power to you."

"I am sorry for doubting you Master. Forgive me. What if he cannot control the dark power he will possess?"

"He will. Have faith my dear Umbra. It is time"

The Master walked towards the center of the room where Icon lay. He took out the dark crystal which contained the life essence of the Shadow Lord. The crystal started to glow wildly as the Master held it above Icon. He then chanted a spell in a language Umbra could not understand. The crystal suddenly flew from the Master's hand towards Icons heart, piercing the skin and striking his heart. A dark light started to glow from where the crystal entered Icon, soon consuming his entire body with a dark energy sphere, and then a dark swirling light exploded upwards towards the sky destroying the ceiling above. Umbra and the Master's followers were mystified by what they had witness. They haven't seen such sorcery like this in their entire lives. Soon they heard chanting outside. They looked outside and saw a sea of demons had gathered down below the throne room. They could not understand what the demons were chanting, but it seemed the demons could feel the power of the Shadow Lord in their midst.

The Master had backed off and strode towards Umbra after the dark energy spiraled upwards to the sky. They could not see what was happening inside the energy field in the center of the room where Icon lay. "What is happening Master?" asked Umbra.

"Icon is absorbing the crystal's power I think. Before when I tried to possess the Dark Lord's power I used another spell. The spell I cast todayis different from the one I used." answer the Master. For another 30 minutes the swirling dark energy surrounded Icon's body until it finally stopped and exploded, knocking everyone in the room down. As they recovered from the blast they looked up and saw Icon was now levitating. His eyes were glowing with dark energy. Dark crackling energy could be seen flowing all over Icon's body. It was done. Icon had become one with the crystal. Icon woke up from his slumber and saw he was levitating. He now felt different. There was something inside of him, something so powerful. "What have you done with me?" Icon asked staring at the Master.

"You are now a God. The Shadow Lord's power has been reborn in you. The prophecy is fulfilled. You have risen to bring darkness to this land." the Master answered smiling, seeing his dream finally come true.

As Icon's feet touched the ground as he descended, he suddenly felt a great pain all over his body. He buckled down from the pain, body curled on the floor shaking. The Master ordered two of followers to help Icon up. As the Elvaans tried to help him up, the Elvaans shouted in pain when Icon used their arms as support to stand up. They were shaking violently, screaming in pain as Icon held their arms. Umbra could see energy flowing between the Elvaans and Icon. After a few seconds the Elvaans slumped down the cold floor, their bodies decayed. Umbra was shocked at the sight of dead Elvaans.

"Master, what has just happened?" Umbra asked.

"It seems the Shadow Lord's power, kept so long inside the crystal craved for sustenance. When Icon touched the Elvaans arms, he feed on their life force killing them in the process. I hadn't expected the power inside the crystal had to feed. We can use that to our advantage." the Master replied.

Icon had recovered from the pain and slowly opened his eyes. He felt better after the two Elvaans helped him up. He turned around to look for the Elvaans who helped him and was horrified at the sight of the Elvaans dead bodies. He looked at his hands and streaks of dark energy seemed to crackle here and then. "What happened to them?" Icon pointed at the Elvaans.

"The power in you hungered for sustenance. That was why you were in so much pain. When you touch them you sucked their life force out of them and the pain inside you went away." the Master replied.

Icon was in shock after hearing the Master's explanation. He angrily pointed at the Master and said. "You Monster! What have you done to me?"

The Master took a few steps forward towards Icon when Umbra held his arm to stop him from going near Icon. The Master waved Umbra off . "What I have done? I have made you immortal. You will live till the end of the time. You should be happy and honored to receive such a gift."

"Immortal? Look at me! I'm like a bloodsucking monster now! You expect me to be happy with what I've become?" Icon angrily answered back. He took a step towards the Master and raised his hands. A ball of dark energy appeared in his palms. "Revert me back to my old self. Take back the power!" Icon demanded. The Master just stood still and smiled at Icon. Umbra was worried about her Master's safety, she started to move towards him but the Master raised his hand, signaling her to stop. "I said change me back! I do not want this power!" Icon angrily shouted, coming closer to the Master. The Master still stood, not showing even one hint of fear and kept on smiling. As if he was daring Icon to strike him. "You arrogant old fool! I will use this power you gave me to destroy you!" Icon yelled. Icon tried to blast the Master but the ball of dark energy exploded in his palm instead, hurling him backwards, knocking him to a stone pillar. Icon didn't understand what had happened. Umbra also was shell shocked. She was almost sure Icon's magic spell would strike the Master hard. "How come my spell backfired at me?" Icon asked bewilderingly.

The Master approached Icon and smile at him. "I told you before; if I can give you the power I will have the way to control it. You cannot harm me."

"I do not believe you." Icon replied. He again tried to blast the Master but the same thing happened, his spell backfired on him and exploded in front of him.

"It is useless Icon. No matter how you try you cannot harm me. The spell I cast on you included a little insurance. He who cast the spell cannot be harmed by you. The Master smiled. "Accept your fate and join me."

"I will not help you. I would rather kill myself!" Icon shouted angrily.

"You cannot kill yourself also. You can try it if you want." the Master smiled again.

"If I cannot kill myself as you say then I will destroy this place and bury us all in here!" Icon replied.

"You will do no such thing. Umbra, show Icon our guest of honor." Icon turned to look for Umbra and saw her entered the door with Jabrina in tow. The blade of her scythe was leveled at Jabrina's neck. "Icon, help me..." Jabrina said crying.

"Let her go! She is just a child!" Icon yelled. "She has nothing to do with this!"

"As long as you follow orders no harm will come to her." the Master replied.

"You bastards! I swear one day you will regret what you have done to me." Icon answered back. He fell on his knees and started crying. Jabrina cried even more at the sight of Icon, looking like a defeated man. "Stand up Icon and come outside. I have something to show you." the Master told him. Icon stood up and went outside the throne room. He looked down and saw the demons shouting in crazed joy. They were rejoicing when they saw Icon. "See that Icon? The demons can feel the power in you. The Dark Lord has been reborn in you. Hear them cheer you. You will lead them to wreak havoc all over Vanadiel." the Master said laughing out loud.

-O-

West Ronfaure.

The Elvaan guard stationed at the guard tower thought he was dreaming. He rubbed his eyes and looked at the scene outside again. He hurriedly stood up from his chair and ran to ring the warning bell. "Orcs! We are under attack from Orcs!" he shouted as he rang the bell. Outside, the Orcs were streaming out of Ghelsba. The Elvaan army quickly manned the ramparts and started the defense of Sandoria. It was a bloody battle. The West Ronfaure side of the city walls of Sandoria was badly battered in the end. The survivors swore they saw a Hume standing in the middle of the attacking Orcs as waves and waves of them streamed forth towards the city walls trying to overwhelm the defenses of Sandoria.


	8. The Siege

"The Siege"

Iron Eater was poring through the daily reports when he heard a knock at the door. "Enter." Iron Eater said. Namy, a Mithra Ranger, who was the military liaison from Windurst entered. "Sir Iron Eater, Commander Mourn would like an urgent audience with you." Namy said. Iron Eater immediately granted the request and Namy went to call Mourn in.

Mourn entered Iron Eater's office and he motioned her to take a seat. "What can I do for you Commander?" Iron Eater asked.

"The Windurst Elder Council urgently requests a meeting with the Bastokan President. There is something important we need to discuss with you." Mourn replied.

Seeing the urgency of Mourn's expression, Iron Eater stood up and told Mourn to wait. After awhile Iron Eater came back. "Commander, the President will see you in a hours time. We have to wait for Zeid to arrive. We already sent word to him about the meeting. Can I offer you something while you wait?" Iron Eater said.

"No I am fine. Thank you for the offer. I would like though to meet Tiny Heart if he isn't busy." Mourn said.

"I will let my men escort you to him. The thing is though he is feeling down nowadays. Two of his friends got kidnapped." Iron Eater said

"Two? I know Icon got captured a week ago. Who is the other one?" Mourn asked.

"Jabrina, a young Mithra who is close to Tiny Heart. Demons came to Bastok a few days ago and forcibly took Jabrina away. We think it has something to do with Icon's disappearance." Iron Eater answered back."

"Thank you for the information. I shall take my leave then." Mourn said and bowed.

-O-

Mourn found me at Port Bastok sitting by the docks fishing. "How's the catch Tiny Heart?" I looked up and saw Mourn smiling at me. "Mourn it's been awhile since we saw each other. Come and join me." Mourn took a spare fishing rod and sat by my side. "I heard what happened to Jabrina." Mourn said.

"Yah, first it was Icon, now it is Jabrina. . Thank you by the way for the tip you gave me about Icon's whereabouts. Too bad I could not stop him from being captured. I think that Elvaan Dark Knight Umbra is behind the disappearance of Jabrina."

"Umbra? You mean Umbra the pupil of Zeid?" Mourn asked.

"Umbra is Zeid's pupil? I didn't know that. Zeid didn't tell me she was his pupil."

"Maybe he didn't want you to know about her. Umbra went rogue years ago and the rumor was it was Zeid who killed her. But she must have somehow survived because she has resurfaced."

"I will ask Zeid about her when I get the chance."

"How are your wounds Tiny Heart?" Mourn asked.

"Theyhave almost healed. I took quite a beating from Umbra. I'm a lousy Dark Knight. I can't even win against her. How can I have any chance of winning the duel in Jeuno a few months from now?" I sadly said.

"There won't even be a match in Jeuno the way the present situation in Vanadiel continues. Beastmen have been attacking outposts and almost got through the defenses of the city of Sandoria."

"Is that why you are here? Because of the beastmen attacks?" I asked Mourn.

"In a way yes plus the Windurst Elder Council wants me to deliver a warning to your President."

"What would that be?" I asked when we were interrupted by Namy. "Commander Mourn, Iron Eater sends word that the President is ready to see you." Mourn stood up and said to me. "I will talk to you when I am done." Mourn patted me in the back, smiled and left.

-O-

The President of Bastok was seated at the head of the table when Mourn and Namy arrived at the President's office. Zeid, Iron Eater plus a couple of military commanders and senators were also present. The President motioned Mourn to sit.

"Thank you seeing me in such short notice." Mourn said.

"The Windurst Elder Council seeking an audience means utmost urgency, you don't need to thank us. So what news do you have for us?" the President asked.

"Star Sybil had a vision. In her vision she saw the dark one rising again."

"Dark one? Shadow Lord? But we defeated him years ago." the President said.

"Yes we defeated the Shadow Lord but he resurrects every now and then. There is this prophecy you need to know about which is we obtained from the Yagudo's."

"Prophecy?"

"Yes the prophecy about the Hume with the powers of the dark one will rise to bring forth darkness to Vanadiel. It is a secret we have kept for many years now. At first the Elders wouldn't believe it was true but with all the beastmen attacks and the sighting of a Hume during these attacks, the prophecy may have some truth to It." Mourn said.

"Yes there are reports of a Hume who keeps appearing whenever the beastmen attacks. To think of it only the Shadow Lord has the power to command beastmen." Iron Eater added.

"If there is such a prophecy, does it mention who the Hume is?" Zeid asked.

"No, the prophecy doesn't say." Mourn replied.

"Let us say if the prophecy is true and that the shadow lord had resurrected. What does the Windurst Elder Council propose we do?" the President asked.

"As of the moment, coordinate our efforts in defending our territories. In the long term, pray."

"Pray? Why pray?" the President asked.

"Because there is a line in the prophecy that says ... And the Hume shall walk the world of Vanadiel till the end of time." Mourn replied.

"I find that prophecy hard to believe. For years the Shadow Lord has always been defeated whenever it comes to life. What power does this Hume have that the previous Shadow Lord resurrections doesn't have? It seems so unbelievable to me." a senator replied.

"If it is the truth or not I do not know, I only came to deliver the message from the Elder Council. The rest is up to you." Mourn said.

"We appreciate the warning. What I want to know is what Windurst can offer if the beastmen really decide to lay siege on Bastok." the President asked.

"The attacks have mainly occurred in Sandorian and Bastokan territories. We offered Sandoria our help but they flatly refused our help and said they can take care of their own problems. Windhurst is willing to send its military to help in defending Bastokan territory." Mourn said.

"Your help is greatly appreciated. We..." the President didn't get to finish because of the loud noise outside. "What the hell is that ruckus out there! Najii! Come inside!"

Najii entered the office with a worried look in his face. "Mr. President. The Quadavs... We are under attack from the Quadavs."

Everyone stood up from their seats. Zeid and the other military officers quickly ran outside. "Under attack? Where?" the President asked.

"Zehurn Mines. They came through the water passageway from Palbourough Mines. The fighting has spilled into Bastok Mines district." Najii replied.

"I will go see what I can do to help Mr. President." Mourn said and hurriedly left.

-O-

The scene in Bastok Mines district was utter chaos. The citizens of Bastok caught surprised by the Quadav sneak attack were trying to defend themselves with anything they could use. Galkas used their bare hands and fist, some used mining tools. The soldiers were vastly outnumbered by the sheer force of the Quadav invasion. Zeid and Iron Eater arrived at the scene with reinforcements, he pulled Iron Eater aside. "I need you to coordinate the defense of Bastok. I will take care of the Mines district. Get the Omega Corps ready for mobilization. Now go." said Zeid as he left to join the fray. Iron Eater ran back to Bastok Markets to get the Omega Corps ready.

"Go mobilize the Omega Corps now. We will take a stand here at the entrance to Bastok Mines if Zeid fails to contain the Quadavs." Iron Eater instructed his subordinate.

The Omega Corps, Bastok's last line of defense. It is composed mostly of Black Knights with Black and White mages as backups. They quickly assembled at the fountain in the center of Bastok Markets. Iron Eater surveyed the troops. Each one seemed ready to their task. "If the Quadavs break through the defense of the defenders in Bastok Mines, you will be Bastok's only hope. You are Bastok's finest warriors, make us proud." said Iron Eater to the troops.

A soldier atop the city walls suddenly yelled. "Quadavs sighted in South Gustaberg!" Iron Eater yelled "Close the city gates!" He then looked at Deadly Spider. "Take control of the troops. I will go up the city walls to take a look." Iron Eater ran up the city walls. He was amazed at the sight of the thousands of Quadavs coming towards the city. He was even more amazed to see battering rams accompanying the Quadavs. The Quadavs certainly thought of everything Iron Eater said to himself. Iron Eater ran back down and conferred with Deadly Spider. "There are thousands of Quadavs coming towards the city, I think we should split our forces and meet them outside the city walls."

"Wouldn't it be better if we just defend from inside?" Deadly Spider asked.

"The Quadavs brought some battering rams with them. They are going to ram the city doors. We need to stop those rams." Iron Eater said.

Mourn approached Iron eater and asked. "We can help. Where do you need us?"

Iron Eater looked at Mourn and her followers. She had only had three of her Mithra warriors with her, Namy the ranger, a samurai and a red mage. They looked like ordinary warriors in their appearance but Iron Eater knew they were Windurst's best warriors. "I was planning to meet the Quadavs head on outside. Can you help us? We need to kill the battering rams they brought along." Iron Eater said.

"We will take care of it." Mourn replied.

More than half of the Omega Corp joined Mourn and other Bastokan soldiers outside. They stood in awe as they saw the sheer numbers of the approaching Quadav army. Mourn approached Deadly Spider, who was leading the Bastokan troops outside, and said to him. "Can you spare six of your men? We just need a little backup on killing the rams." No problem." Deadly Spider replied. Six Dark Knights came forward. Mourn looked at the Dark Knights and saw a familiar face. "Tiny Heart, it's nice to know you have my back."

"It is an honor to fight by your side again." I replied.

"Okay let us go." Mourn said. We ran towards the nearest ram. The Quadavs saw us approach and formed a wall of bodies in front of us. Mourn and Namy started blasting the Quadavs with arrows from afar. With pinpoint accuracy they took out the Quadavs in front. Enraged in seeing their fellow Quadavs dying, they rushed us head on. I was in front of our group when the Mithra Samurai, Sylvaria jump in front of me, holding her great katana ready to strike. As the Quadavs got near us, she ran fast towards them and started slashing them. One stroke one kill, now I have seen a Samurai in battle. She was so efficient with her attack. With minimum movement she could take out the Quadavs with little effort by timing her attacks, saving her from expending much need strength. We quickly punched a hole through the sea of Quadavs protecting the battering ram. The ram sensing that we were after it charged at us. One Dark Knight wasn't fast enough to evade the ram and got trampled to death. Freon, the Red Mage Mithra, cast a spell of Bind on the ram, stopping it in its tracks. Mourn and Namy quickly blasted the ram's legs with a barrage of arrows as the rest of us keep the Quadavs at bay. The ram's legs buckled from the force of the barrage and fell on its side. One down two to go.

The Quadavs now sensing our plan of attack defended the rams even more after seeing what happened. It made our task even more difficult. The Quadavs had succeeded in getting one battering ram to the city gates. It was banging the door with its head. The defenders above tried to stop the ram but the Quadav mages down below kept casting magic spells the defenders hindering their ability to slow down the ram.

As I was fighting the Quadavs, I saw someone I knew inthe cornerofmy eye. I frantically turned and looked for him and saw him about 70 meters from where I was. It was Icon, standing in the middle of the Quadav army. I was so excited to see him. I thought he was a prisoner of the Quadavs and started to fight my way towards him. Finally I was able to break through the Quadavs guarding him and yelled at him. "Icon it is me Tiny Heart." He didn't seem to hear or notice me. He looked as if he was just staring in the distance. I noticed something odd with his eyes. It looked pitched black and it seemed to be glowing. I yelled at him again still no response. Several Quadavs jumped in front of me, forcing me to back away from Icon. Sylvaria ran towards me and joined me as the Quadavs attacked.

"Friend of yours?" Sylvaria asked.

"Yes, he was taken prisoner a week ago. I don't know why he is here in the middle of all this." I replied.

"I will help you punch a hole through the enemy lines." Sylvaria said. Together both I and Sylvaria fought side by side, fighting desperately to get to Icon. Icon didn't even budge all this time, as if he was in a trance.

One Galkan Dark Knight was able to get near Icon. He was killing the Quadavs near Icon when Icon suddenly made a move. He cast a spell of Tractor and pulled the Galka towards him and held him by the neck. The Galka desperately tired to break free from Icon's grasp but no matter how he punched Icon, his effort seemed to be useless as Icon still held him by the neck. Suddenly the Galka was shaking uncontrollably. He fell on his knees shaking very badly as Icon hand still held on his neck.

I was horrified what I saw next. The Galka's body started to decay. He stopped moving in seconds and Icon let him go. The Galkan Dark Knight was dead. I could see a smile form in Icon's face after the Galka fell. I still could not believe what I saw.

Sylvaria and I finally broke through the enemy lines. I kept calling Icon's name out loud but still no response from him. Sylvaria was killing Quadavs with her back facing Icon. Icon raised his hand and cast a spell of Stun at Sylvaria. Sylvaria was still groggy when Icon blasted her with a spell of Stone knocking her down.

"What are you doing Icon? What has gotten into you?" I yelled at him. Still no responses from Icon, his eyes were still pitch black. Freon saw what happened to Sylvaria and she jumped over the Quadavs between her and Icon and used the sword skill Savage Blade on Icon. Anyone would surely have been sliced into half but when the blade of Freon's sword hit Icon's body the blade broke. Freon was dumbfounded looking at her sword. "Joyeuse broken….. How is that possible and he is still standing." Icon seeing Freon distracted by the events blasted her with a spell of Thunder.

I still could not believe Icon had turned evil, but to see is to believe. I started to run towards him, raised my scythe to slash him when he suddenly warped and reappeared behind me.As I turned to swing my scythe at him, he shot me with a bolt of lightning sending shockwaves through my body. He didn't stop until I let go of my scythe. Icon then held my arm and I was screaming in pain.

Just like the Dark Knight before me I was shaking uncontrollably and I could feel my life energy being sucked into Icon. I could do nothing but watch him drain my life energy from me when suddenly I saw his eyes blink and for a felting moment his eyes return to normal. He let go of me and then his eyes went pitched black again. Now it was Icon's turn to shake uncontrollably. His hands were holding his head as if his mind was in great pain. The Quadavs seemed to stop attacking for a moment as Icon was in pain. Icon then warped out and disappeared from my sight.

After Icon left the Quadavs seemed to be less aggressive. The ram that was pounding the city door was subdued by Mourn and Namy. The remaining Quadavs ran away from the city of Bastok. Inside the Bastok Mines district, it was the same situation. The Quadavs suddenly retreated.

-O-

South Gustaberg was a sight I would never forget. Dead Quadavs and Bastokan defenders lay all over the place. It was a miracle we survived the day. The beastmen were winning when suddenly they retreated after Icon disappeared.What is Icon's connection to all of this I kept wondering? I went to the place where the Galkan Dark Knight whom Icon killed lay. Zeid and Deadly Spider was looking at the corpse, shaking their head. They were whispering something between themselves and ordered the body to be taken inside the city. I was wishing this was all a dream but it wasn't. I saw Icon kill someone in my very own eyes and he was smiling. How could that be?

-O-

Icon woke from his slumber. He was having a splitting headache. He had this weird dream he remembered before he woke upabout a battle andan encounterwith Mithras and Tiny Heart. He looked around his surrounding and saw he was still inside his room, a prisoner of the Master.Still having a splitting headache, he went back to sleep.


	9. Usurpation

"Usurpation"

The King of Sandoria was furious as he stepped out of the airship from Jeuno. He had just received news that the Orcs have struck another blow to the Sandorian Army. A platoon of Paladins was massacred as they tried valiantly to defend a Sandorian outpost in Norvallen. The Sandorian Army was slowly being decimated by the constant beastmen attacks the past week. It as time to do something drastic the King thought. "Jahn, call an emergency meeting of the military commanders right away. I need to discuss a plan of action against these Orcs." The King told his personal bodyguard. "It shall be done my Lord." said Jahn, an Elvaan Ninja replied as he took his leave. As the King made his way to Chateau, he saw how the war with the beastmen had affected the lives of ordinary Sandorians. The streets of Northern Sandoria was usually teeming with people especially near the woodworking guild, now it was like a ghost town, no one dared to venture out of their homes in fear.

"This has got to stop." the King said to himself as he entered the throne room. He got even more furious at the sight one of the prince lying down on the throne. "What is the meaning of this? Stand up from throne." the King angrily said to his son.

"Your throne? Not anymore my dear Father." the Prince yawning as he answered back.

"At this time of crisis you still have time to joke around?" the King angrily asked.

"This is not a joke Father, since you cannot defend Sandoria from the Orcs, you may as well give up your throne and let me rule in your stead." the Prince replied.

"And what do you think you can do? All day long you do nothing but womanize and ruin the good name of the Monarchy. Don't make me laugh. Get out of my sight before I lose my temper and lock you up in a dungeon."

"Sorry Father. Your reign as ruler of Sandoria has ended." the Prince said as he stood up.

"What makes you think I will give up my crown to you? Guards arrest him and lock him in the dungeon and throw away the key." the King ordered the guards.

The royal guards started to approach the Prince when a Hume came out and stood in front of the Prince. The royal guards drew their swords and surrounded the Prince and the Hume. "and who might you be?' the King asked the Hume.

"He is my trump Card." the Prince smiled.

The Hume raised his hands and cast a spell of Stonega at the royal guards, knocking most of them down. Then he cast a spell of Thunderga defeating the rest of the royal guards that were still standing. "Who are you? It has been quite awhile I have seen such a powerful mage like you. Why do you meddle in the affairs of Sandoria?" the King asked.

"His name is Icon my dear ex monarch." a voice said behind the curtains. A white haired Elvaan then stepped out and the King saw who he was. "Duke Leydon, what is the meaning of this?"

"You are old my Lord. It is time to give up your crown and let the Prince take over." the Duke answered back.

"You traitor! I have made you my advisor the last 30 years and this is how you repay me? Betrayal?" the King angrily asked.

"Betrayal? Saving Sandoria from destruction is called betrayal? I think not. The youth is the future of Sandoria. I am sorry but you have to go." the Duke said.

The King drew his sword and charged the Duke. A Paladin by training, the King was a highly skilled warrior. A female Elvaan carrying a scythe appeared out of nowhere and blocked the King's sword as he was about to strike the Duke. She smiled and said. "Nice, The King is a Paladin. I will enjoy this."

"Meet Umbra my Lord. She is the best Dark Knight ever to survive the Dark Knight Training." the Duke said,

"Umbra, I know that name. You were Zeid's pupil years ago. I thought you were killed by Zeid." the King said.

"Not your luck I survived." Umbra replied. She swung her scythe at the King. The King jumped back to avoid getting slashed but he was amazed on how fast Umbra made her second move. Umbra made an upward swing of her scythe slashing the King across the chest, wounding him in the process. The King blasted Umbra with a spell of Banish. Umbra hadn't expected the King's magic powers to be that strong. She staggered back from the force of the magic spell. The King then cast a spell of Flash temporarily blinding Umbra and blasted her with another spell of Banish. Umbra staggered a few steps backwards again.

"I am impressed. I haven't fought a Paladin with such skill as you have for quite awhile." Umbra said an evil smile. She then twirled her scythe in front of her, walking slowly around the King in circles. The King was now on the defensive. He knew Umbra was very fast. He had to anticipate her next move or else it would certainly be the end of him. The King was sweating heavily from the tension. Umbra noticed the King's demeanor and launched her next attack. She faked a slashing move and instead blasted the King with a bolt of lightning, sending shockwaves across the King's body. The King, still shaking from the effects of the magic bolt wasn't fast enough to block the Umbra's next move. The blade of her scythe found its mark and struck the King's abdomen, the King yelled in pain. Umbra then pulled her scythe out; blood could be seen dripping from the blade. "After you have done playing with him Umbra, keep him alive, he still might have some use to us." the Duke said.

Shurikens suddenly flew towards Umbra out of nowhere. Umbra twirled her scythe to block the shurikens. "A Ninja, interesting." Umbra said to herself. More shurikens flew towards Umbra. Umbra was getting tired of them. "Stop your petty move, your Shurikens has no chance of hitting me. Come face me one on one." Umbra said.

The Ninja then jumped in front of the King in defensive position. "Are you all right my Lord?"

"Yes Jahn, I thought you left Me." the King replied.

"I will never abandon my King. I had to find another way in. the entire Chateau is crawling with people loyal to the Duke." Jahn answered.

Umbra walked towards Jahn and the King. She raised her scythe and pointed at both of them. "You two can fight me together if you want."

"Enough of this, Icon take them down." the Duke ordered Icon.

Icon cast a spell of Stonega thrice at Jahn and the King. The King wounded already, quickly collapsed on the ground. Jahn held the King in his arms and said. "My Lord, are you all right? Answer me please."

"Go Jahn, leave me and find help." the King said before he lost consciousness.

"I will not leave you." Jahn replied.

"You can stay with your King if you want." the Duke said. He blasted Jahn with a spell of Blizzard. Jahn felt very cold after getting hit with the spell. His movement was somewhat impaired. The Duke then finished him off with another spell of Thunder. "Lock them up in the dungeon." the Duke ordered.

Umbra was glaring at Icon. She wanted to have the satisfaction of defeating the King and the Ninja but Icon butted in. Icon saw her looking at him and looked away from her and left the room.

-O-

"Prince Trion. As promised I have given you Sandoria." the Duke said.

"And the problem of the Orc invasion?" the Prince asked.

"As we speak, my emissary should have sealed the pact with them already. They will not attack us anymore."

"Good, good. My ascendancy to the throne will have legitimacy then for it was I who stopped the Orc attacks. You have done well Duke Leydon. I promise you will be greatly rewarded for your effort." Prince Trion said.

"No reward is needed. I only did it for the future of Sandoria."

The Prince smiled and walked towards the throne, touching the wooden surface of the throne then sat. He was now King. "Take leave of me Duke Leydon. I want to savor this moment alone."

Duke Leydon bowed and took leave from the prince. "Fool." he mumbled to himself as he left.

-O-

Umbra was standing outside the throne room when the Master stepped out. She approached him and asked. "Why did you help him gain the throne? He is not worthy to be King."

"He is nothing but a puppet. I still wield the power from behind. I need to control the Sandorian Army. They might band together with the other nations and thwart my plans. I cannot take that risk. With Sandoria in my control next stop is Jeuno. Then we take Bastok, lastly Windurst."

"Why is Windurst last?"

"Windurst is a place of great magic. Icon might not be able to withstand the combine might of the magic powers of the citizens of Windurst. I will have a large enough army to overwhelm Windurst after I subdue Bastok and Jeuno. If Jeuno falls, I can send the Orcs and the Quadavs through the great bridges of Jeuno with ease."

-O-

Icon viewed the main square in North Sandoria from above the Cathedral. He willing helped the Master with the condition he would not kill anyone. Suddenly he heard a voice call out to him. "Icon... Icon... Icon..." Icon looked around to see who it was but no one was in sight. "Icon... Icon... Icon... " the voice said again. Chills went down his spine as the voice kept calling him. "Show yourself!" Icon yelled. The voice then laughed out loud and suddenly stopped. Icon looked around again. Weird he thought as he went down the stairs.


	10. Best Laid Plans

"Best Laid Plans"

"No, I refuse to believe Icon has gone evil! There must be some other reason!" Tiny Heart said as the table shook after he banged his fist.

"You have seen it with your own eyes Tiny Heart, and now this news he helped overthrow the Sandorian Monarchy." said Iron Eater.

"Evidence supports the facts. He must be considered a dangerous criminal. Kill on sight." said the President of Bastok.

"No, no, no. He must be given a chance to defend himself, a trial must be held to judge whether he really is guilty or not. Isn't what the Republic stands for, to give justice to its entire citizenry?" Tiny Heart said as he waved off their suggestions. "You cannot give out an order to kill on sight."

The President stood up and banged the table and pointed at Tiny Heart. "You are out of line Tiny Heart. You are disrupting the meeting. You have no place here to question the decision of your superiors. Get out!"

Tiny Heart angrily grabbed his chair and slammed it on the floor breaking it into pieces. The room fell silent as he hurriedly left the room fuming.

"Iron Eater, you had better teach that Galka some manners. Suspend him from the Corp. I do not want a hot head like him in our army. That would be dangerous for our troops." the President angrily said.

"Sorry Mr. President. I will take care of the matter." Iron Eater replied.

"Now Wolferine, please do continue." the President said.

"As what I was saying, Icon helped the King's advisor, Duke Leydon install Prince Trion to the throne. As you have read the intelligence reports we have furnished you over the years. Prince Trion is not fit to rule. He is a known womanizer and a troublemaker." said Wolferine, an Elvaan Beastmaster, who was the leader of the Elvaan exiles in Bastok.

"Yes we have read your reports. It would be a dangerous for Prince Trion to rule Sandoria. What are your companions planning to do?" the President asked.

"The Sandorian resistance group sees this as a perfect opportunity to overthrow the Monarchy. Surely there will be military commanders who are still loyal to the ex king. We can persuade them to join our cause. The Monarchy must end its hold on the people of Sandoria. They have ruled Sandoria for so long that all they do is cause misery to our people because of their ambitions in ruling over all of Vanadiel." Wolferine replied.

"We share your aspirations of a new way of government for Sandoria. But we cannot commit troops to your cause. It will be a sign of war on our side if we do so." Iron Eater said.

"We appreciate the help you have given us all these years. Letting us use Bastok as a base of operations is already a great help to our cause." Wolferine said. "We Sandorians have to take care of this problem ourselves."

"I am glad you understand how difficult it is for us to commit more resources. We do not want to start a war between Sandoria and Bastok. The situation is already tense as it is." The President said. "Commander Mourn, what is the Federation of Windurst's position about the new ruler of Sandoria?"

"The Elder Council has decided it is in the best interest of Windurst not to meddle in the affairs of another nation." Mourn replied. "Sorry Wolferine, we cannot commit any help to your cause also."

"I understand Commander. No need to be sorry." Wolferine said.

"Now to the problem at hand, as evidence shows, Icon may be the Hume the prophecy foretold that possesses the powers of the Shadow Lord. We have seen what he can do and the danger he poses to Vanadiel. What should we do about him?" the President asked.

"We first need to find out where his base of operations is. We all know how powerful he is based on the reports so we also need to form a special group to take him down if the need arises." Zeid said. "Second, we need to know what they are planning to do next. Reports have it Umbra and Icon was spotted with Duke Leydon, the King's advisor."

"How strong a group do we need to make?" the President asked.

"As strong as we can make it. If Icon really is the Shadow Lord reincarnated, we need all the firepower we can get." Zeid replied. "Mourn, can Windurst provide us with some powerful mages?"

"I will take up the matter with the Elder council. I will see what I can do." Mourn replied.

"I can tell my men to gather information about Duke Leydon and his activities. And if Icon is in Sandoria, we will keep an eye on his movements." Wolferine said.

"Okay I leave the formation of the team to you Zeid. Please update me right away if any pertinent information crops up. This meeting is adjourned." the President said.

Zeid approached Mourn as people started to leave the room. "Mourn can I have a minute of your time?"

"Sure Zeid." Mourn said as she followed Zeid out.

-O-

Tiny Heart was sitting at one of the stone bridges in Bastok Markets when someone slapped him in the back. Tiny heart turned to see who it was and saw an old friend. "Hyanmensir! What brings you to Bastok?"

"Tiny Heart how is you? You big fat Galka? I heard about the Quadav attack on Bastok so I came to see what I can do help. What is wrong with you? You seem so glum?" Hyanmensir asked.

"Come I will buy you a drink and I will tell you all about it."

"Sure free drinks now you are talking." said Hyanmensir happily.

They ended up at Steaming Sheep Restaurant and Tiny Heart told Hyanmensir what has happened so far. "Hmmmm... I think you find a way to talk to Icon and straighten things out. Evidence really points to him as the one the prophecy says." Hyanmensir said. "You shouldn't have lost your temper in the meeting."

"Yes it was childish of me to lose my temper. It will not happen again." Tiny Heart replied.

In the corner of his eye, Tiny Heart saw Zeid and Mourn enter the restaurant. They saw them sitting by the corner and approached. Zeid slapped Tiny Heart in the head and said. "You Idiot! Your first meeting with the Bastokan Council and you blew your top. You have been suspended from the Corp by the order of the President. Idiot." Zeid angrily said.

Tiny Heart could not say anything and just kept quiet. Hyanmensir saw Mourn and said to her. "Ahhh it's my lovely Mithra friend Mourn, nice to met you again. You look lovely as ever." Mourn just smiled at Hyanmensir and looked away. Zeid then said. "Since you have been suspended from the Corp, you may as well make yourself useful by doing a job for me."

"Job? What job?" Tiny Heart asked.

Zeid motioned to the barkeep to clear the restaurant. The patrons quickly left and soon we were all alone. "Since you have been suspended from the Bastokan army, the Bastokan government will not help you in anyway if you get captured. Nor will they acknowledge that you are on official Bastokan business." Zeid said.

"Do I have a choice not to go?" Tiny Heart asked.

"No, you do not have that choice." Zeid replied. "Anyway you will like what I have in store for you. And you also Hyanmensir, you will accompany Tiny Heart on his mission."

"Me? Why me?" Hyamensir asked. "I'm just a traveling monk without a home."

"Make yourself useful Hyanmensir. It's for the good of Vanadiel." Mourn said.

"If Mourn says so then I will follow." Hyanmensir said smiling.

"Thank Altana I am not going with them." Mourn murmured to herself.

"Enough idle chatter, let's get serious. Before the meeting even started, Wolferine, I and a couple of others already had a plan in mind." Zeid said. "The plan was to infiltrate Sandoria and find Icon. Since you and Icon are close Tiny Heart. You are the natural choice to go. You have to find out if he is the Shadow Lord or not. If he is, we will have no choice but to take him down."

"And how are we supposed to do that?" Tiny Heart asked. "Did you see what he did to Mourn's people, Sylvaria and Freon? He didn't even break a sweat to defeat them."

"Now that we know how powerful he is we will be prepared this time. Wolferine has contacts inside Sandoria so it will be easy for us to find him if he is there." Zeid said. "Reinforcements from Windurst are coming here as we speak. We should have enough firepower to contain him."

"And if we cannot contain him? What then?" Tiny Heart asked.

"Then Altana help us all." Zeid answered.

Namy stepped inside the restaurant looking for Mourn. She approached and said. "They have arrived Commander."

"Meet up at the Altana's Shrine." Zeid said as he stood up and left.

-O-

There were thirteen of them at Altana's Shrine including Mourn and Zeid. Zeid look at the group and said. "The mission you are about to do is of utmost importance. The future of Vanadiel is in your hands. You are to find icon and learn if he is the Shadow Lord or not. If he is then it will be your duty to stop him. Failure is not an option. I hope you realize the gravity of the situation. I will introduce you one by one. Please step forward when I call you."

One by one they stepped forward as Zeid called their names. Blacknwhite, a male Tarutaru Summoner; Freon, Mithra Red Mage; Chari, a female Hume Black Mage; Whon, a male Hume White Mage; Black Falcon, a Galka Bard; Sylvaria, Mithra Samurai; Tiny Heart, Galka Dark Knight; Hyanmensir male Hume Monk; Wolferine, male Elvaan Beastmaster; Namy, Mithra Ranger;. And Cozar, a Male Tarutaru Black Mage.

"Now you know each other. Familiarize yourself with one another. This mission will be lead by Wolferine. Good luck to you all." Zeid said.

"Sorry I am late." We looked to see who said that. It was Twinki, Tiny Heart's male Tarutaru Ninja Friend.

"Glad you could join us Twinki." Zeid said. "You will be second in command of this party. You will all leave for Jeuno this evening by airship, then travel the rest of the way by chocobo to Sandoria. Good luck."

Twinki approached Tiny Heart and said. "Hi there Tiny Heart, the moment I heard about Icon I volunteered for this mission. Do not worry, we will find Icon and try to help him if he isn't the Shadow Lord."

"Thank you Twinki. I owe you another debt of gratitude." Tiny Heart said.

-O-

"Umbra how goes the preparations for the assault of Jeuno?" the Master asked.

"We are ready Master. We await your command." Umbra replied.

"We strike tonight. If Jeuno falls then we will be one step nearer to our goal, the conquest of Vanadiel." The Master said with a long evil laugh.


	11. One Starry Starry Night

"One Starry, Starry Night"

It was an evening with the full moon shining brightly over Jeuno with the backdrop of stars twinkling. The populace of Jeuno was enjoying the sight of the evening sky. They suddenly saw a dark cloud blanket the horizon covering the sight of the beautiful full moon they were looking at.

-O-

Port Bastok. Airship.

The airship to Jeuno had arrived at the docks of Port Bastok. Tiny Heart and his companions boarded the airship. Zeid and Iron Eater waved goodbye. As they were waiting for the ship to lift off, Tiny Heart was surprised to see Mourn on board. He approached her.

"Mourn; I thought you were not coming with us. What are you doing on board the airship to Jeuno?" Tiny Heart asked.

"I am on my way to Windurst. The Elder Council wanted me to report back to them so we will go our separate ways when we arrive in Jeuno." Mourn said.

"I was hoping you would come along. It's nice to know you are around to watch my back." Tiny Heart said.

"Namy and the others will watch over you. You can count on them. They are the best Mithra warriors of the Black Fang Squadron." Mourn replied.

As the airship took off, they went up the deck to see the sight of the evening sky now lit up by the bright full moon. Neither of them would expect the events that would unfold within the next few minutes.

-O-

People in Jeuno were mystified by the dark cloud that had covered the evening moon. They stood and tried to make sense of it. Suddenly the dark cloud seemed to be headed towards Jeuno. It was too late for them when they realized what the dark cloud really was. They tried to run for safety but it was all too late.

Flying demons were streaming towards Jeuno. They saw from up above the people running for safety and started their attack. Helpless innocents were killed on the spot during the demons first flying over the open streets of Jeuno. The Jeuno Ducal Guards, picked from the best of all the warriors of the three nations of Vanadiel, tried their best to protect the populace of Jeuno. The battle for the fate of Jeuno had begun.

-O-

"This is your captain speaking; we have just received word that Jeuno is under attack. We may have to return to Bastok."

Wolferine and Mourn looked at each other and ran down the wheelhouse. They asked the captain what was going on in Jeuno.

"I received word that Jeuno is under heavy attack from demons. We might not be able to land there." The Captain said.

"You need to land there. There are many of us on board who can help defend Jeuno from the demons." Mourn said.

"I cannot do that. The safety of the other passengers is my primary concern." The Captain replied as he started to turn the ship around.

"You have to do land in Jeuno. Every single second counts. We can help." Mourn pleaded with the captain.

"No I will not. We will return to Bastok."

"You leave me with no choice." Mourn drew her dagger and leveled it at the captain's throat.

-O-

The Jeuno Ducal Guards in Upper Jeuno were starting to gaining ground against the demon onslaught when flaming projectiles came raining down on them from the direction of Battalia Downs. The projectiles exploded on impact as they touched the ground, killing and wounding dozens of Jeuno Ducal Guards. Orcish Firebleachers were raining projectiles upon Upper Jeuno. The Orcish invasion force was now starting to cross the great bridge connecting Jeuno to Battalia Downs. The Jeuno Ducal Guards ran and met them halfway. Sounds of metal clanging and shouts of pain could be heard as the Jeuno Ducal Guards tried their best to defend the bridge.

Some residents of Jeuno ran to Port Jeuno and were waiting for the airship to Sandoria to arrive. As the started to airship dock, people shoved each other trying to be the first ones on board. As the airship doors opened, they started to run up the ship when they saw heavily armed Elvaans staring at them. The Elvaans charged the crowd of people killing everyone in sight. They quickly ran to the door leading up to the streets of Jeuno. The Ducal Guards at the Sandorian airship lounge could do nothing to stop them. They were quickly overwhelmed by the superior number of Elvaan forces. The airship from Sandoria then left after unloading their cargo to fetch another batch of invaders from Sandoria.

The streets of Jeuno looked like a war zone. Everywhere, Jeuno Ducal Guards could be seen fighting desperately to stop the combined invasion of the demons, Orcs and now Elvaan invaders. The Gate Guards in Lower Jeuno saw light coming towards the bridge connecting Jeuno to Rolanberry Field. It was the Quadavs coming to join the invasion of Jeuno. The odds were now badly stacked against the defenders of Jeuno.

-O-

As the airship from Bastok started to descend to Port Jeuno, flying demons boarded the ship. Their mission was to kill everyone on board and stop the ship from docking. The demons thought the passengers would be easy pickings but never expected Tiny Heart and the others on board would be there to stop them. The demons never stood a chance. They were quickly defeated.

"This is bad. There must really be a full scale invasion of Jeuno." Mourn said. "We have to split our forces. Wolferine, you Cozar, Sylvaria and Freon go help in Lower Jeuno. Twinki, you, Tiny Heart, Namy and Hyanmensir take Upper Jeuno. The rest of us will try to secure the port so that reinforcements from Bastok and Windurst can land safely."

As the airship landed, Mourn lead the team out. They caught the Elvaans guarding the docks by surprise. The Elvaans hadn't thought that there would still be survivors on board. Mourn and the others overwhelmed them easily. When they reached up the streets of Port Jeuno, they saw a raging battle between the vastly outnumbered Ducal Guards against the demon and Elvaan invaders.

Mourn quickly joined in the fray, shooting down one by one the invaders. Whon and Black Falcon tried their best to heal the wounded Ducal Guards. Chari blasted the flying demons with magic spells with Blacknwhite protecting her by summoning his avatar, Titan. Titan pounded the Elvaans who tried to storm them with rocks. It kept them at bay. With Chari and Mourn shooting down the flying demons, the defenders were starting to gain the upper hand when the one they were looking for arrived. It was Icon, with demons flanking him walking towards Mourn and the defenders. The other demons and Elvaans pulled back, creating a temporary lull in the fighting. As Icon stood in front of the invading army, Mourn saw there was something different with Icon. He was radiating a powerful dark energy all over him. His eyes were glowing dark.

Mourn yelled at him and said. "Icon, why are you with these invaders?"

Icon didn't reply. He simply stood and stared at Mourn and the others. Blacknwhite stepped forward and pointed at Icon. He then turned his thumb upside down and started to summon, Ifrit. He commanded Ifrit to attack Icon. Ifrit blasted Icon with a ball of fire. A large explosion occured as the ball of fire hit the ground where Icon stood. The demons and Elvaans who were near Icon got disintegrated instantly. As the smoke cleared, to Blacknwhite's surprise, Icon stood unmoving; he was still standing after such a powerful blast. Blacknwhite could not believe it. Icon walked slowly towards Blacknwhite. Finally Icon spoke. "Is that all you can do?"

Blacknwhite let Ifrit go and now summoned Titan. He commanded Titan to attack Icon. Titan flew towards Icon and started to pound Icon with his fists. The ground shook as Titan's fists tried to hit Icon in vain but Icon kept warping from one point to another. Titan then tore up a portion of the street and threw it at Icon. Icon didn't even move to avoid the incoming projectile. Icon instead raised his hand and a powerful black energy blasted the incoming projectile to pieces. Icon then cast a spell of Aeroga repeatedly at Titan causing Titan to shout in pain until it disappeared.

Blacknwhite could not believe his eyes. How can one man be so fearless and so powerful? Is he really the Shadow Lord reincarnated?

Icon spoke again. "I would like to see how much more mana you have to throw at me. Blacknwhite then summoned his most powerful avatar, Fenrir the wolf. He ordered Fenrir to attack Icon using its most powerful attack, the Howling Moon. As the Fenrir hit Icon, Icon grabbed hold of Fenrir and starting to drain the energy out of the avatar. Blacknwhite, who was connected with Fenrir magically, started to lose strength. His energy was being sucked by Icon through Fenrir. Whon and Black Falcon tried their best to help Blacknwhite by refreshing his mana pool and healing him but Icon was sucking the energy so fast. Blacknwhite couldn't understand why he could not tell Fenrir to leave. He was losing energy fast when Chari blasted Icon with her most powerful spell of Thunder, knocking Icon's hold on Fenrir loose.

Blacknwhite quickly let Fenrir leave after Icon let go. He was so drained that he slumped down the ground, so weak to stand up.

Reinforcements from Windurst had arrived via airship. The demons and Elvaans standing near the Windurst airship entrance were being pounded by avatars. Tarutaru Summoners with different avatars raced up the stairs and started attacking the invaders. Ramuh, Leviathan, Shiva, Titan, Ifrit, and Garuda avatars could be seen fighting the invaders. Icon looked at the different avatars wreaking havoc on the invaders, let out a blast of dark energy towards the sky signaling the invaders to back off. Now he was surrounded by six avatars, ready to attack him. Blacknwhite, having drank some ether and juices had regained much of his energy back started to walk towards Icon. He summoned Fenrir again.

"Seven avatars against one mage. You cannot expect to win against those odds." Blacknwhite said.

Icon let out a sinister laugh that sent shivers to everyone present. "You foolish mortals, you think those puny avatars can defeat me? I laugh at you." Icon said as he continued laughing.

"It will be the last laugh you will ever have." Blacknwhite said. On his command, all the avatars started to attack Icon. As they approached Icon, a strange black mist began to encircle Icon. As the avatars reached the black mist, the mist became physical in form and entangled the avatars. Like what happened to Blacknwhite's avatar awhile ago, Icon began to suck the energy out of the Summoners through their avatars. The Summoners screamed in pain as they tried to let go of their avatars but could not do so. Slowly their life force was being drained from them. Some of the Summoner's bodies started to decay.

Mourn and the others saw what was happening tried to help them but Icon let out a powerful surge of energy knocking everyone standing down. One by one the Summoners started to die as Icon would not let go of their avatars. Blacknwhite cried out a plea for help as he was also starting to die. Chari stood up and started to blast Icon with the most powerful spells in her arsenal. Icon, now with the energy absorbed from the Summoners was now levitating. He was so full of energy that Chari's spell had little effect on him. A wall of stone suddenly sprang out of the ground in front of Icon and moved towards Chari and Blacknwhite. The wall of stone pounded both Chari and Blacknwhite, knocking them out.

Icon was laughing out loud seeing his handiwork. Nothing they could do could stop him. Wolferine and the others came down and saw the devastation that Port Jeuno absorbed from the battle. They were in shock at the scene. Tiny Heart approached Icon and kept on calling his name but Icon ignored him.

"Icon it's me Tiny Heart. What has happen to you?" Tiny Heart yelled again. Icon's head turned to look at Tiny Hearts direction. A beam of dark energy from Icon's eyes streaked towards Tiny Heart. Tiny Heart was stunned; he did not expect his dear friend to attack him. A Tiger Familiar jumped in front of Tiny Heart and took the brunt of the attack, saving Tiny Heart in the process but he was knocked back several meters by the ensuing blast.

Wolferine had summoned a jug pet and save Icon's life. The other team members wanted to attack Icon but Wolferine held them back. "He is too powerful, we cannot defeat him. Fall back." Wolferine yelled. Tiny Heart was still transfixed, looking at Icon when Hyanmensir came to pull him away. "Snap out of it. Stop staring at Icon. He isn't Icon you know anymore but is evil personified now. Come on lets go."

Whon quickly teleported the rest of the party out of Jeuno. Icon let out an even louder laugh as he saw them retreat. Jeuno fell within the next 20 minutes to the invaders. The gallant stand by the defenders proved fruitless. The Master arrived in Jeuno on an airship after the battle. Umbra met the Master and lead him up the stairs to the streets of Port Jeuno. The Master saw the devastation from the battle. Umbra said to him. "You should have seen Icon. I have never seen anyone as powerful as him."

"He has the power of the dark lord. No one can defeat him." The master replied.

"Won't he become very powerful as time goes by that we might not be able to control him anymore?" Umbra asked.

"As long as we have Jabrina plus the spell protecting me from him, we will be able to control him." The Master answered back. "I never expected Jeuno to fall that easily. Did you capture the Archduke?"

"The Archduke wasn't around when the fighting started." Umbra replied.

"It doesn't matter if he escaped. We now control Jeuno. We control the passageways through the three nations. Soon Bastok and Windurst will fall and I will be the master of all of Vanadiel." the Master laughing said as he savored the fall of Jeuno.


	12. Visions of the Future

"Visions of the Future"

_Umbra..._

_A voice called out to her. Suddenly a dark mist appeared out of nowhere and enveloped her in darkness. She started to choke and all she could do was to scream out loud._

_Join me umbra..._

Umbra woke up and jumped up from her bed. She was sweating all over. She had another nightmare. She has been having nightmares ever since Icon absorbed the Shadow Lord's power. She wanted to tell the Master about the nightmares and the voices but decided against it.

Her room in Jeuno was magnificent, fit for a queen. Not that she craved for material possessions but sometimes she needed a break from her life. The path she chose hadn't given her much rest all these years. She stood up and changed. It was still dark outside when she stepped out of her room. She had a strange feeling someone was watching her; quickly turned around and saw Icon staring at her. She had noticed something weird about Icon recently. His eyes seemed pitched black at times like it was now. Both of them stood there staring at each other for quite awhile. Finally Icon smiled and turned around to leave. There was something really wrong with Icon Umbra thought. Should she tell the Master about her nightmares Umbra wondered?

One of her subordinates came looking for her. "Lady Umbra, the Master needs to see you right away."

Umbra went up Ru'Lude Gardens and saw the Master sitting down at one of the stone benches. She went to him and bowed. "Good morning Master. Is there anything you wish for me to do?"

"We need the Yagudo's cooperation if we are to sack Windurst. They seemed reluctant to join our partnership with the Orcs and Quadavs.I need you to go to Castle Oztraja and talk to the Yagudo High Priest there."

"I thought Icon can control beastmen with his powers?" Umbra asked.

"Yes he can but I want the Yagudo's to freely join us. The Quadavs and the Orcs joined willingly after you talked with them. The Yagudos have declined our invitation time and time again."

"I will go and talk to them Master." Umbra replied.

"If they still refuse, I will have to send Icon to teach them a lesson they will not forget."

-O-

Umbra strapped her scythe behind her back and got ready for her journey. She went to the chocobo stables in Port Jeuno and jumped on a chocobo. It would not take her long to reach Castle Oztraja. She commanded the chocobo to run faster. How she loved the feeling of the wind in her face while riding a chocobo. Soon she saw the familiar structure that was Castle Oztraja. As she arrived at the castle, she saw a Yagudo sitting in lotus position blocking the entrance. She got down from her chocobo and approached the Yagudo cautiously. She focused her mind and started to talk with the Yagudo telepathically. The Master had given her a small part of his energy before, giving Umbra the ability to talk with beastmen.

"Take me to the High Priest." Umbra said to the Yagudo.

"What are you looking for the High Priest for? I'm the one you should be looking for. I can help you with your nightmares." the Yagudo answered back.

Umbra was dumbfounded. This Yagudo knew she had nightmares. Umbra held her scythe and started to walk to the Yagudo. "You better tell me all I need to know or else the blade of my scythe will force you to do so."

"Violence isn't the answer to everything. All you have to do is ask nicely." the Yagudo said.

"Then tell me what the meaning of my nightmares is." Umbra demanded.

"I lost my interest to help you." the Yagudo answered back.

"Stupid Yagudo. You dare make fun of me. I will show you the folly of making fun with Umbra." Umbra said as she started to strike the Yagudo with her scythe.

Suddenly a fog appeared out of nowhere, it was so thick that the Yagudo disappeared from Umbra's sight. She slashed wildlyat the fog hoping to hit the Yagudo. "Stop playing games Yagudo!" Umbra angrily said. She kept on swinging her scythe blindly in the fog until she got tired. She stop for a second to catch her breath when she felt two feathery hands touched her head.

Visions streamed forth into her mind. Umbra was overwhelmed by what she saw. She screamed at the top of her voice. "Make it stop! Please! Make it stop! I can't take it anymore! Stop!" the Yagudo would not let go until Umbra saw all what she needed to see. She kept screaming until the Yagudo finally let go of her. She slumped down and kneeled on the ground. She was shaking and sweating all over profusely. She saw visions, visions of her future. And she didn't like what she saw.

The fog dissipated and Umbra saw the Yagudo was still sitting down where he was minutes ago. She stood up using her scythe as leverage. She was still shaking and sweating. The Yagudo looked at her and she could hear the Yagudo in her mind. "You saw that you needed to see. Are you satisfied? Does that answer the questions about your nightmare?"

Umbra, for the first time in her life was scared. She never knew the feeling of being afraid. After she saw the visions, she finally knew what fear felt like. She couldn't find the words to answer the Yagudo.

"If you have no more questions, I suggest you leave. The High Priest will not see you." the Yagudo said.

"Wait, I have something to ask. The visions, how can I prevent it from happening?" Umbra asked.

"It is the path you have to take. It is your penance for all the evil you have done in your life." the Yagudo answered back.

"The future is not yet written, I can still change my destiny. I refuse to believe I cannot do anything to stop what I saw from happening." Umbra replied.

"For most their fate is theirs to make. But for some people like you, your fate has long been sealed before you were even born. There is nothing you can do to change you fate." the Yagudo said.

"No. No. No. I refuse to believe it. All these years I have made my own destiny. No I refuse to believe it..." Umbra said clutching and shaking her head then warped back to Jeuno.

-O-

The Master impatiently strode back and forth inside the throne room in Jeuno. It's been hours since Umbra left and she still hasn't returned. The Master yelled to his followers to find out if Umbra had already returned to Jeuno or not. One of his followers stepped forward and said. "Lady Umbra had returned more than three hours ago. She was last seen running towards her quarters Master." The master stopped walking upon hearing the news. Umbra came back and didn't report to me? He then strode out of the throne room and walked towards the direction of the living quarters in Jeuno with his followers hurriedly running after him. After a minute or so he was standing outside Umbra's room. He banged the door to her room but no one answered it. He pushed open the door and went inside. He surveyed the room and saw Umbra, face down lying on her bed with a pillow covering her head.

"Umbra... Umbra..." the Master called her.

Umbra didn't move a muscle. The Master was now angry and yelled at the top of his voice. "Umbra! Don't you hear me calling you?"

Umbra slowly got up from her bed. When she faced the Master, he saw her eyes were red from crying. "What happened to you?" the Master asked. "What is the result of your meeting with the Yagudo High Priest?"

"I didn't get to meet the High Priest Master." Umbra replied.

The Master was furious upon hearing her answer. "You didn't meet the High Priest? What were you doing all this time? I heard you returned hours ago and didn't even report to me. Are you starting to disobey my orders?"

Umbra's eyes looked at the direction of the floor, afraid to look at the Master directly. "No Master, I do not dare disobey you."

"Then give me an explanation of this foolishness! And look at me when I am talking to you." the Master said, now fuming mad.

"There is something you should know. Something i have been meaning to tell you." Umbra replied.

"Say it!"

"I've been having these recurring nightmares since Icon absorbed the Shadow Lord's powers. There is this black mist that envelopes me in my dreams. I could do nothing to fight it, it would choke me and all I could do is to scream. I haven't been sleeping well ever since." explained Umbra.

"And what does it have to do with the task I sent you to do?"

"A Yagudo was sitting down at the entrance to Castle Oztraja when I arrived. He cast something that made the whole place foggy all of a sudden and did something to me."

"What did he do to you?"

"He placed his hands on me and I saw visions. I saw my future unfold before my very eyes. Master it was so terrible. I have always been fearless but today was the first time I felt fear in me."

"What did you see in your future?"

"I saw you die Master."

The Master stared at Umbra as he heard what see said. "You saw me die? How?"

"I killed you. By the blade of my scythe."

The Master laughed out loud. "Preposterous. Even with one of my arms missing there is no way you can kill me. My magic is far greater than your power will ever be. Besides I have Icon on my side."

"That is why I killed you because of Icon. He is not the Icon who you think he is Master. He is different, not human. Several times I've watch him stare at me. I could feel something very evil in him."

"Preposterous. If he weren't in control of himself, he wouldn't have helped me conquer Sandoria and Jeuno that easily."

"I speak of the truth Master. I saw him in the vision. He is not Icon, he is the Shadow Lord."

"Have you become mad? I think you've gone crazy. If he were the Shadow Lord as you say he would not bow to me. The Shadow Lord has too much pride to do that."

"I am not crazy Master. Trust me I speak of the truth."

"Nonsense, I have lived for 300 years. I've seen things you've never seen before. If I say Icon isn't the Shadow Lord then he isn't."

"But Master..." Umbra tried to explain more but the Master cut her off.

"Enough of this crazy talk, I tire of this. Get some rest. Maybe you are just stressed out that is why you are seeing things." The master said as he left the room. Umbra could not do anything to stop him. The Master would not believe her. There was so much more she wanted to say to him.

She sat down the edge of her bed and put her hands on her face and started to cry. What was happening to her? Why was she so scared? Where did the fearless Umbra the Dark Knight go?

"Do not cry dear Umbra. I am here."

Umbra looked up and saw Icon standing at the door. He slowly closed the door behind him. Umbra stood up and started to point at him. "You. You are not Icon. I know who you are."

A smile appeared in Icon's face. "I'm not Icon? Come touch my skin and see if I am human or not." Icon then moved towards Umbra.

"Stay away from me!" Umbra yelled as she snatched her scythe and pointed it at Icon. "One more step and I swear I will kill you."

"Do what you must." Icon said as he moved even closer to Umbra.

Umbra started to swing her scythe towards Icon but Icon was fast enough to cast a spell of Stun at Umbra. "No…. my visions are starting to come true. I saw this in my vision." Umbra said to herself.

"You should be honored I chose you dear Umbra." Icon said, now directly in front of Umbra. He kissed her lips and smiled.

Umbra wanted to scream but no words seemed to come out from her mouth. Icon then cast a spell of Sleep on Umbra and darkness enveloped her.

-O-

It was dark already when Umbra woke up. The last she remembered was Icon kissing her in the lips. She looked for him but he wasn't around. Nothing out of the ordinary seemed to have happened in her room. Her scythe was where she remembered she placed it and yet there was this faint recollection she had taken it and tried to hack Icon with it. Was she having a dream?


	13. The Rescue

"The Rescue"

A week had passed since the fall of Jeuno, I and my team had retreated back to Windurst to regroup. It's been more than a year since I left Windurst. Everything in Windurst still looks and feels the same. The place looks ancient and old. So tranquil, but this tranquility will not last if the marauding beastmen cannot be stopped.

I was fishing at my favorite spot in Windurst Walls. At the horizon stood the Heavenly Tower, home to the Elder Council of Windurst. The Elder Council of Windurst had gathered to plan their course of action against the impending attack on Windurst. Zeid had arrived in Windurst as a representative of Bastok. I was waiting for him to finish his meeting with the council. It has been four hours since the meeting started and it was starting to get dark. Finally I saw Zeid walking towards me. Beside him was Wolferine, an Elvaan Beastmaster from the Sandorian resistance. I stood up and walked towards them.

"So how goes the meeting?" I asked.

"Is there some place we can get a drink around here Tiny Heart?" Zeid asked.

"Yes there is follow me." I took them to this little tavern near the cooking guild. The shopkeeper had a hidden stash of the finest wines in Vanadiel. We ended up drinking wine at a secluded corner of the tavern. "So how did the meeting go?" I asked again.

Zeid let out a heavy sigh. "The Elder Council refused our proposal of a joint attack between Bastok and Windurst forces to take back Jeuno. They think they can negotiate a peaceful end to the present crisis."

"The more we wait the more time it gives for the enemy to gather their forces for the final push towards Windurst and Bastok." Wolferine added. "We need to counter attack before the enemy strikes again."

"Nothing we can do now. Bastok doesn't have enough forces to take on the combined forces of Orcs, Quadavs and Elvaans." Zeid said. He then angrily slammed the table causing the other patrons to look at us. "Damn it, we need to do something."

"By the way, I forgot to tell you. My people in Sandoria passed some information you might be interested. They think there is an important prisoner in the dungeons aside from the former king. I think it is Jabrina." Wolferine said.

"Jabrina? What makes you think that?" I asked.

"Because the guards outside the cell block are Duke Leydon's men. They have been there even before the former king was incarcerated." Wolferine replied. "Also there is a growing dissent amongst the people in Sandoria on Prince Trion's ascension to the throne. There have been rumors on the military gathering forces to stage a coup."

"That is interesting news. It may be the break we need." Zeid said. "Wolferine, can your people in Sandoria contact the military leaders who are planning the coup?"

"I think they can. Why? What is on your mind?" Wolferine asked.

"If we can overthrow Prince Trion and have the Sandorian forces on our side. I think we can persuade the Windurst Elder Council to reconsider their decision." Zeid said. "It might really work."

"I thought Bastokan Council had disapproved of meddling in the affairs of another country?" Wolferine asked.

"Desperate times calls for desperate measures. I will take full responsibility for the consequences of what we are about to do. I do not care anymore about technicalities. All I want is to save Vanadiel from the darkness that is aboutto engulf us all." Zeid firmly said. "Tiny Heart, go find Twinki and Hyanmensir and meet us back here in an hour." We quickly stood up and left the tavern.

-O-

Zeid started the meeting as soon as everybody arrived. Seated around the table were I, Tiny Heart, Wolferine, Zeid, Hyanmensir, Twinki, Whon, Black Falcon and Chari.

"As you all know, Sandoria had already fallen to enemy hands. Bastok and Windurst are next in their list. Sadly Windurst has declined the proposal of the Bastokan government to launch an attack to retake Jeuno. So I am going to take matters in my own hands. Wolferine says there is a growing dissent amongst the people of Sandoria and it's military on Prince Trion's ascension to the throne. We can use that to our advantage. Wolferine has contacted the forces who seek to topple Prince Trion. Plan is to rescue the former king from prison and try to help him take back the throne." Zeid said

Zeid continued saying. "The reason for all of this is to have Sandoria on our side. That way Windurst might consider joining forces to retake Jeuno. It is a long shot but with the other options on the table, I think it is the best we got. This is not a mission sanctioned by the Bastokan Government. If we fail we will be deem enemies of sandoria. Bastok will disavow any involvement of our actions. So this is a strictly volunteer mission. I do not want to force you to do it."

"I will go." I said immediately

"So will I." Everyone seemed to say at once.

"If you all made up your mind then we leave at once. Wolferine's men have established contact with the Sandorian military opposed to Prince Trion's ascension. We will meet up with them inside Sandoria. I cannot go with you. I have to return to Bastok to report back to the President. I will join up with you of the need arises." Zeid said. "Wolferine will lead the group as usual. Twinki is second in command. Get ready your gear and meet up with Wolferine at Port Windurst. Whon will teleport you all to Crag of Holla then you go by foot to Sandoria. Good luck everyone." With that we all stood up and went our separate ways.

-O-

It was already close to midnight when Whon teleported us to Crag of Holla. We cautiously made our way towards Sandoria as there were many Sandorian forces present along the way. We finally saw the city walls of sandoria. Wolferine instructed us to keep out of sight while he makes contact. Five minutes later Wolferine came back and signaled us to come out. We hurriedly followed him and saw an Elvaan at the city doors of Sandoria waiting for us. The Elvaan then lead us inside the Cathedral. There we saw three other important looking Elvaans waiting for us at the main altar. I recognized one of them. It was Commander Valmun, who led a force to capture me in Selbina years ago.

"Wolferine, never in my wildest dreams I thought we would be meeting like this." Valmun said. "I always thought one day we would meet in the battlefield somewhere."

"You and I may differ in our ideas but both our concern is for the welfare of the people of Sandoria." Wolferine replied. "Let's get down to business. What do you propose we do about Prince Trion?"

"I am still loyal to the former monarch of Sandoria. I do not approve of Prince Trion's takeover. I think I have enough forces inside the city to retake it. The only apprehension I have is Duke Leydon's men guarding the dungeons. I know some of them. They are battle hardened ex Elvaan Army personnel. My forces might not be able to stand up against them." Valmun said.

"I will handle the rescuing of the king. You just keep the other soldiers away from the Chateau." Wolferine said.

"One of my men will lead you to where the king is imprisoned. What does the Sandorian resistance ask in return for helping me rescue the king?" Valmun asked.

"Sandoria, Bastok and Windurst join forces to liberate Jeuno and defeat the forces of the Shadow Lord. That is all I ask." Wolferine said.

"That might be a little complicated. The one you call Icon, I have seen his powers. He is very powerful. But a deal is a deal, I will honor my part of the bargain if we succeed."

"We will worry about that later, first things first. Where is your man who will lead us to the king?" Wolferine asked.

"Nomek, lead them to where the king is." Valmun told the Elvaan beside him.

"Yes Commander Valmun." Nomek replied.

"Good luck to you Wolferine. And I hope after this the Sandorian resistance will give up their struggle against the Monarchy." Valmun said.

"That remains to be seen." Wolferine said as he went out the cathedral.

-O-

Nomek led us towards the Chateau. It was odd that no guards seemed guarding the entrance. Wolferine pulled me over and whispered. "Tiny Heart, something's wrong here. When we get to the dungeon, be ready for anything. If the need arises, go find Jabrina first and get her out."

Nomek noticed Wolferine whispering to me and said. "You don't need to be suspicious. I pulled out the guard duty for a couple of minutes to enable us to sneak to the dungeon. Come we need to hurry." True to what Nomek said, no guards seemed present on the route to the dungeons. We reached the dungeons and Nomek motioned us to stop. "Left corner, there are four guards guarding the king. We should be able to take them." Nomek said.

Wolferine asked Nomek. "Is there a Mithra named Jabrina locked up in here?"

"Yes. She is at the end of the right corridor." answered Nomek. "Okay let's go surprise the guards."

We swiftly ran and as we turned left to where Nomek said the king was imprisoned, we saw a surprise waiting for us instead. Dragoons and Red Mages were waiting for us, as if they knew we were coming. "It's a trap! Damn it Valmun tricked us." Wolferine shouted. We tried to run back out but more Elvaans came down the dungeon and block our escape.

An Elvaan stepped forward and smiled and laughed at us. "Welcome dear friends. Welcome to your doom."

Wolferine recognized the Elvaan. "Prince Trion. Where is the king?"

"King Trion, not Prince Trion anymore." answered the Elvaan. "It's been years Wolferine, years since you turned your back on the monarchy. You have royal blood damn you. And you chose to change the system of government in Sandoria."

"Royal blood? Wolferine is Sandorian royalty?" Nomek asked, surprised about hearing the news.

"He is my half brother. Born to a commoner my father had an affair with. Father loved him very much but he chose to oppose my Father's rule." Prince Trion explained.

"I will deal with you first Trion, then Valmun shall feel my wrath for betraying us." Wolferine said angrily.

"Valmun didn't betray you. As we speak he is being arrested for treason against the crown. It was Nomek who betrayed you, not Valmun." Prince Trion replied.

"Nomek! How could you?" Wolferine glared at him.

"King Trion promised me the position of the Commander of the Sandoria Army. It was an offer I could not refuse." Nomek answered smiling.

"Enough talk. I give you one last chance to surrender and I will spare your lives." the Prince said.

"Dream on." Wolferine said. He then called out a jug pet. A mean looking tiger popped out.

"Attack!" Wolferine commanded the tiger. The tiger ran towards the Prince. Quickly the Dragoons ran in front of the Prince to protect him from the tiger. Then bedlam broke lose as we engaged the Elvaans. Hyanmensir took on the Paladins blocking our escape route. Using his fists, he pounded the Paladins as fast as he could. Twinki was jumping and ricocheting like a ball against the wall, threw shurikens at the Elvaans. The Elvaans were caught surprised by our aggressive offense.

"Chari, blast me a path." Wolferine ordered. Chari cast spell of Stonega and Firaga at the Dragoons and Red Mages in front. The two Dragoons fighting the tiger got knocked down immediately. The Red Mages were luckier because they magic protection on them. The spells didn't hurt them that much. Wolferine, wielding two axes, jumped towards the Red Mages and engaged them. Black Falcon and Whon stayed in the middle and kept us healed. The odds were against us. There were too many of them. Suddenly someone shouted Wolferine's name. "Wolferine over here!"

Wolferine turned and saw a familiar face locked up inside a cell. "Tiny Heart come and keep these Red Mages at bay." I ran and engaged the Red Mages whom Wolferine was fighting. Wolferine, using his axe, destroyed the lock of the prison cell.

"Hello old friend." Wolferine said. It was Jahn, the former king's Ninja bodyguard.

"Pleasantries later." Jahn said as he ran toward me and jumped kicked one of the Red Mages causing the Red Mage to let go of his sword. He picked up the sword and joined the fight. "The King is this way." Jahn yelled. With Hyanmensir and Twinki guarding our rear, we slowly but surely pushed forward. Chari kept blasting the Elvaans with her magic spells giving us a much needed break.

The Elvaans behind us suddenly stopped in their tracks. They turned around and engaged another party behind them. With that break, we pounded the Dragoons and Red Mages in front of us. Soon we finally broke through and arrived were the King was held. Jahn quickly destroyed the cell door lock and the King emerged. The King picked up a sword and yelled. "You Elvaan traitors! I will show you the price for treason." The King joined us in fighting the remaining Elvaan guards. Soon we defeated them all.

"Where are Prince Trion and Nomek?" Wolferine asked.

"He must have slipped away during the battle." Jahn said.

"Go find them and bring them to me alive." the King ordered.

There were Elvaan soldiers coming towards us. We readied ourselves to the next onslaught as the soldiers stopped a few meter from us. We then saw Valmun trying to get through the Elvaans soldiers. He kneeled and bowed to the King when he approached us.

"I am sorry Your Highness. You had to suffer the indignity of imprisonment." Valmun said.

The King approached Valmun and told him to get up. "It is not your fault. Your loyalty to me shall greatly be rewarded Valmun. First things first, go find that traitor son of mine." the King said. As Valmun lead us out of the dungeon someone shouted. "Prince Trion locked himself up in the throne room." We quickly headed to the direction of the throne room.

The door was locked and the soldiers started to bang their bodies on the door to break it down. Chari stepped forward and told the soldiers to step back. She blasted the door open with her magic spell. Prince Trion was sitting down on the royal throne when we entered the room.

The King, still holding his sword, pointed the sword to the Prince. "You still have a gall to sit down on my throne?" the King asked.

"It is my throne now Father. You are not the King anymore." Prince Trion replied.

"Your forces have been defeated. Give up and face the consequences of your actions." the King said.

Prince Trion stood up and got his trident that was leaning on the throne. "I challenge you to a duel Father." Prince Trion pointed to the King. "Whoever wins shall be the King of Sandoria."

"So be it." said the King. As the King took a step towards the Prince, Wolferine stepped forward and blocked the King's path. "I shall deal with him." Said Wolferine.

The King looked at Wolferine and stepped back to let him fight the Prince. "My. my. What do we have here? The prodigal son helping the father he opposes? What irony." the Prince said.

Wolferine held both axes sideways and started to walk towards the Prince. A dragon then floated above the Prince's head; it blew a breath of fire towards Wolferine. Wolferine quickly tumbled to the left to avoid the fire coming towards him.

"Hahaha. I am not that easy to defeat my half brother. I am a Dragoon. You Beastmasters are no match for me." Prince Trion boasted. The dragon kept spewing fire towards Wolferine, causing him to keep running to evade it. Wolferine then called out another jug pet. A damselfly appeared and Wolferine ordered it to attack the dragon. Both dragon and damselfly flew above and fought each other, leaving both the Prince and Wolferine to face each other.

"Impressive, but your little fly wont be a match for my dragon." Prince Trion said. True to form the fly was no match to the dragon. It didn't last long. The dragon quickly glided back to the Prince's side. "Now what will you do?" the Prince asked smirking. "This." Wolferine threw his one of his axes towards the dragon, hitting it straight on the head.

"What did you do to my dragon?" the Prince was enraged. He charged Wolferine with his trident. With the trident having such a long reach, Wolferine couldn't get near as the Prince kept thrusting the trident from afar.

Wolferine then call another jug pet out. A frog like jug pet with a mushroom head popped out. "Go Funguar." Wolferine ordered. The funguar ran and lunged towards the Prince. The Prince raised the handle of his trident to block the funguar's attack. Without his pet dragon assisting the prince, the advantage shifted to Wolferine's side. The Prince was now having a hard time trying to counter two attacks at the same time. Wolferine swung his axe towards the Prince's head. The Prince blocked it midway but the funguar jumped and hit the Prince across the chest. Soon the Prince had his back against the wall, nowhere to run. He pointed his trident outwards toward Wolferine and the funguar.

"Give up Trion. You cannot hope to win." Wolferine said.

"Never! I will never bow to a peasant like you." the Prince yelled back.

"So be it." Wolferine commanded the funguar to do a special attack. A black mist spewed out from the funguar's mouth and blinded the prince.

"I can't see!" yelled at Prince as he rubbed his eyes. Wolferine quickly approached and knocked the trident out of the Prince's hand. He then punched the Prince across the face causing the Prince to fall down. Sensing defeat the Prince finally gave up. The King approached Wolferine and the Prince. "Seize that traitor." the King ordered.

-O-

After the Prince was lead out the throne room, the King ordered his men to find Jabrina. After a few minutes, the King's men lead Jabrina to the throne room. Jabrina ran to me when she saw me. She hugged me and started to cry.

"Now, now Jabrina. You are safe. Don't cry. You won't look beautiful anymore." I consoled Jabrina "

"Tiny Heart I saw Icon. They did something to him. He..." Jabrina started to say.

"Hush now child. We will talk later." I told her.

The King now seated at his throne called Wolferine to approach him. "It is good to see you again my son." the King said. "I am very proud and happy you came to my aid."

"I only did it for the good of all Vanadiel. As per agreement with Valmun, Sandoria will help Bastok and Windurst take back Jeuno from the forces of the Shadow Lord." Wolferine said.

The King looked at Valmun, he then turned to look at Wolferine again. "He made that agreement with you? Sorry I cannot honor that agreement. The Sandorian Army has suffered much from recent events. We need time to regroup. I cannot help you with the retaking of Jeuno."

"But your Majesty, I promised Wolferine that..." Commander Valmun started to say. "Silence! I am the King. You do not speak for me. When I say no then the answer is no!" the King angrily shouted.

"You are still the same my Father. Nothing has changed, still an old stubborn fool. You still think your decisions are always correct. The Monarchy must end its rule of Sandoria. The people have the right to say what direction they want their future to go." Wolferine said.

"You also are still the same my son. You still fight against me for the rights of the people. The Monarchy has ruled Sandoria for years. We have prospered as a nation. Why should the Monarchy give up the rule over the people now?"

"You have not seen the effects of your decisions over the people. I have. Whenever you wage war with other nations, it is the people who suffer. When people speak up, you suppress their voices. The ways of the Monarchy are obsolete. We need to give the rule of government to the people." Wolferine answered back.

"You disappoint me my son. I was hoping you had come back to rule by my side." the King said shaking his head.

"As long as the Monarchy rules over Sandoria, I will fight to my very last breath to oppose its rule. Good day your Highness. I hope you will not regret your decision not to honor my agreement with Valmun." Wolferine said as he turned and started to leave.

"And where do you think you are going?" the King asked Wolferine.

"There is nothing more to discuss between both of us. I and my friends have a mission to do, which is to save Vanadiel from the darkness that is descending all over the land. Goodbye." Wolferine said.

"I cannot allow you to leave. Guards seize them." the King ordered. The King's men drew their weapons and pointed them towards us. "If you leave one day you will come back and overthrow me. I cannot take that chance."

"Power really is that important to you? I pity you. No wonder your son rebels against you."

"Insolence! Guards seize them." the King ordered.

Suddenly an Elvaan Paladin lunged towards and King and held a sword to the King's throat. "What is the meaning of this? Who are you?" the King angrily asked.

"I am Xyphos. I can no longer serve a King who orders that the son who helped him regain the throne be seized for no crime committed. Wolferine is correct; the time for change is now. The Monarchy should end their rule over Sandoria." the Paladin said.

"You will not get away with this. Even if you kill me I will order my men to kill you all." the King said.

"I have no plans of killing you. I only ask safe passage for your son and his friends, me included. " Xyphos said. He pressed the blade of the sword a bit more to the King's neck. "Will you grant us safe passage?"

The King seeing the situation had no choice. "I will grant you safe passage."

"By your honor?" Xyphos said.

"Yes by my honor. Let them leave!" the King yelled to his men. The King's men backed off and Xyphos took his sword away from the King's neck. He moved towards us.

"Can I join your crusade Wolferine?" Xyphos asked.

"I will be honored." Wolferine said. "Let's go."

Whon cast a spell of Teleport and we disappeared from the King's sight.

-O-

Jeuno.

Umbra wasn't feeling well for a couple of days. She had having nausea all this time. She went to the infirmary to see if they can find out what was wrong with her. A Mithra came to check on Umbra. After a few minutes she called a female Hume over to check on Umbra also. After talking with each other, the Mithra smiled and said to Umbra. "Congratulations! You are pregnant!"

"Pregnant?" was all Umbra could say.


	14. Awakening

"Awakening"

The Master was looking through the Jeuno library's collection of ancient scrolls when one of his followers interrupted him. "Master, sorry to interrupt your reading. Nomek is here to see you. He says it's urgent.

"Send him in." said the Master.

Nomek went inside the library and bowed to the Master. "Master, Prince Trion has been unseated."

The Master was surprised by the news. "How could he be unseated? Who did it?"

"The Sandorian resistance with the help of Bastokans freed the King. Prince Trion was defeated in a duel with Wolferine, who is the Prince's half brother." Nomek replied.

"Bastok aiding Sandoria? That is really something I didn't expect. And what become of our men?" asked the Master.

"Those who weren't killed retreated with me. A few were captured. We lost control of Sandoria." Nomek said.

"No matter, we still control Jeuno. It will be easy to take back Sandoria. Windurst is my main problem. With the Yagudo's refusing to help us, it will be a little bit difficult to take it by force. Unless..."

"Unless what Master?" Nomek asked.

"Nothing. Windurst actually sent an emissary to Jeuno yesterday. They want a peaceful settlement to the conflict. How naive of them."

"What's keeping you from attacking Windurst? With Icon at our side we can surely crush them." Nomek said.

"Windurst is a city filled with magic practitioners. I am apprehensive to attack them. Their combined powers might be just strong enough to repel the Icon's powers."

"We can send the Quadavs and Orcs towards Windurst. Surely that will be enough to turn the tide to our side." Nomek said.

"The Yagudos will not sit down and see their territory being invaded by other beastmen. We might turn the Yagudos against us. I need Icon to deal with the Yagudos. Which reminds me I haven't seen Umbra for days." the Master said. He ordered his men to look for Icon and Umbra.

Icon arrived a few minutes later followed by Umbra shortly. The Master looked at Umbra and asked. "You look pale. Are you sick or something?"

"It is nothing Master." Umbra said with obvious discomfort.

"If you are well enough then I need you to go to Windurst for me. They sent an emissary to Jeuno to negotiate a peaceful settlement to the conflict. Tell them I will agree to talk only if I met the Elder Council of Windurst in person." said the Master.

"Why should you meet them personally?" asked Umbra.

"I have my reasons." the Master replied. "Just deliver the message and see what they reply."

The Master then turned to Icon. "You are to travel to Castle Oztraja. Look for the Yagudo High Priest. Tell him to help us attack Windurst. If he still refuses, teach them a lesson they will never forget."

"As you wish." Icon replied.

"You may go now. Umbra stay, I have something else to discuss with you."

When Icon left, the Master approached Umbra. "Are you not feeling well? I haven't seen you for days. If you feel sick go to the infirmary and have them look at you." the Master said to Umbra.

"I already did Master." Umbra replied.

"And what did they say?" the Master asked.

"This may sound ridiculous to you but they said I am pregnant." Umbra said.

"Pregnant?" the Master's eyes widened. He then felt Umbra's pulse. "My dear Umbra. You are really pregnant. How could that be?"

"I tried to tell you before Master. I had this vision of my futre. This was one of the things I saw in the vision. At first I wouldn't believe but lots of things have already happened to me that made me believe those visions are true."

"Things like what?" the Master asked.

"I swear I remembered I tried to slash Icon one night when he entered my room. When I woke up everything seems fine. I remembered him kissing me also. I saw all those in my vision." Umbra said. "I tried to tell you before but you thought I was crazy."

"And who might the father of your child be? Did you see it in your vision?" the Master asked.

"I think Icon made love to me that day he kissed me. I can't remember it happening but in my vision I saw it happen. He must have cast some spell to make me forget."

The Master looked at Umbra for a quite awhile. Umbra could see the Master was starting to believe her. "You really did see me die in your vision?" the Master asked.

"Yes, the visions were short but there was one where I saw you dying. Something is really wrong with Icon. Have you seen how willingly he helps you? The old Icon would have hesitated."

"I will look into the matter when he comes back." the Master said. "Are you well enough to travel to Windurst?"

"Yes I am Master."

"Good. Go and deliver my message and come back. We will see what we can get out of Icon when he returns."

"I fear for your safety Master." Umbra replied.

"I am so close to my dream. I cannot fail now. I have the power to control Icon. Do not worry. If I have to destroy him to protect myself I will."

"Then I will leave for Windurst and return by your side before Icon returns." Umbra said as she bowed and left.

-O-

As Umbra was getting on the airship to Windurst, Icon arrived outside Castle Oztraja. He walked inside and the Yagudos saw him. The Yagudos sensed his great power and started to cower in fear. Icon asked one of the Yagudos to lead him to the Yagudo High Priest. The Yagudo lead him up the castle. As he passed by the other Yagudos inside, they would move out of the way they knew Icon had the Shadow Lord's power. They could feel it in him. Finally Icon arrived at an outdoor courtyard where he saw dozens of Yagudos waiting for him. There was a single Yagudo standing at the top of a small mound in the middle of the courtyard. Icon went up the mound and came face to face with the Yagudo High Priest.

The Yagudo High Priest said to him telepathically. "You have returned to walk the land of Vanadiel again o Dark Lord."

"You know who I am and what I want from you. Join me and the other beastmen to sack Windurst. After Windurst falls you can have all the land it controls."

"As I have told your emissary before, we Yagudo do not wish to enter this conflict. I will have to decline again. Please do not bother us anymore."

"You know the consequences of your refusal to join me?" Icon asked.

"We are ready to suffer the consequences." The Yagudo High Priest answered. With that reply, Icon's palms started to crackle with dark energy.

-O-

Umbra arrived at Windurst and was swiftly escorted to meet the Elder Council inside Heavenly Tower. Umbra had never seen the inside of the Heavenly Tower. It was so beautiful she thought. She soon was ushered to this large circular room, where she faced the Elder Council of Windurst, which is composed of seven Tarutarus and two Mithras. One of the Mithra, acted as the spokesperson of the Council. "So what is the message you bring to us?"

"My Master insists he meets the Elder Council in person, and then he will agree to talk."

"That is all he sent you to say?"

"Yes that is all."

"Let me confer with others for a minute. Please wait awhile." the Mithra said. All the elders then closed their eyes and seemed to be meditating. Umbra looked around the room she was in. Intricate carvings covered the entire room. This room must be special she thought. Suddenly one of the female Tarutaru Elders opened her eyes and stared at Umbra. Umbra looked at the Tarutaru and wonder why she was staring at her.

"You... you have the offspring of the Dark Lord. How can that be?' the female Tarutaru Elder pointed at Umbra. The other Elders opened their eyes and started to stare at Umbra also. How did the Elders know who is the father of the child in Umbra's womb was that even she isn't sure whohe is?

"I can feel the Dark Lord's energy in your offspring. You should be destroyed." said the female Tarutaru Elder again. She stood up and started to cast a magic spell at Umbra. A streak of lightning streamed forth towards Umbra. Umbra couldn't move fast enough. The lightning struck her but to her amazement something had blocked the magic spell from harming her.

"She has a magical barrier around her to protect her offspring." the female Tarutaru Elder said again. "Come my fellow Elders help me destroy her." The other Elders joined in to attack Umbra with their magic. Umbra retaliated with magic spells of her own. Her magic had no effect on the Elders; they simply resisted Umbra's spells. Umbra could feel the magic barrier protecting her was starting to wither from the intense magical attack from the Elders. She was trapped in this room, no way out. She was going to die she thought.

-O-

The foundations of Castle Oztraja was shaking in its core. Icon and the Yagudo mages were engaged in a magical battle. Many Yagudos inside had died or was injured by the falling debris caused by the battle. The Yagudo mages tried their best to stop Icon from advancing but he was to powerful for them. Icon kept pounding them with magic spells forcing them to retreat into the inner part of the castle. More and more Yagudos tried to block Icon's path but one by one they fell to his magic onslaught. Icon was laughing as he walked after the Yagudos running away from him. In all the confusion he saw a Yagudo sitting down on the ground while others were busy running for cover.

"And what do you think you are doing sitting down there?" Icon asked the Yagudo.

"It seems you aren't Icon anymore, if you were you would certainly have recognized Me." the Yagudo answered back telepathically.

"I have no time for you." Icon answered back as he prepared to blast the Yagudo..

The Yagudo waved his hands and a white mist appeared in front of Icon. He then saw Umbra being attacked by Tarutarus and Mithras. She was calling for help. "She needs your help. I suggest you go to her right away." the Yagudo said.

Icon knew Umbra was being attacked by the Elder Council of Windurst. "I will deal with you Yagudos later." Icon then warped out and disappeared.

-O-

Umbra was now down in the floor trying to shield herself, any second now the magical barrage from the Elders would break through the invisible barrier protecting her. What a way to die she thought. After a life filled with violence, her death seemed to mirror it. She closed her eyes and waited for the darkness to consume her. Any second now.

She reopened her eyes when she felt the Heavenly Tower shake. The Elders had stopped attacking her. The tower was being attacked from outside. "Whoever is attacking the tower cannot breakthrough the magical barrier protecting it that easily." one of the Mithra Elder said. The entire Heavenly Tower kept on shaking and rumbling like an earthquake had passed through it. The Elders lost their balance and fell down from the intense shaking. "Who is attacking us?" yelled one of the Tarutaru Elders.

Suddenly the wall of the room exploded, strewing debris all over the place. As the smoke cleared they saw Icon standing on a hole where the wall used to be.

"You dare harm her?" Icon pointed to the Elders.

"She has the offspring of the Dark Lord. Your offspring." said one of the Elders, pointing back at Icon.

Icon moved towards Umbra and bent down to hold her. "Are you all right?" He asked.

Umbra nodded her head. Icon then stood up and turned his attention to the Elders. "You are Windurst's most powerful mages; the Elders. I would like to see how powerful your magic is compared to mine." His eyes began to radiate and a black beam shot out from his eyes. The beam hit one of the Mithra Elders, knocking her backwards. The other Elders then started to attack Icon. Magical spells flew back and forth between Icon and the Elders.

"I cannot believe he is still standing unmoved from such a powerful magical barrage he is receiving from us." said one of the Tarutaru Elders.

"He really is the Shadow Lord. No other being can withstand the combined might of the Elder Council." answered another.

"Concentrate my fellow Elders before all is lost." said a Mithra Elder as she saw Icon coming towards them.

With all their might, the Elders tried to blast Icon into submission. Icon staggered back once in awhile from the magical blasts but still kept moving forward towards the Elders. He was able to grab hold one of the Tarutaru and threw him across the room. The Tarutaru hit the wall and fell unconscious. Icon then let out a magical energy pulse knocking the rest of the Elders back.

He then stood in front a Mithra Elder. "Such power inside of you, you shall satisfy my hunger." Icon placed his hand on her head. The Mithra Elder started to scream in pain. The other Elders could see the Mithra's energy being sucked out of her. They tried to help her but Icon let loose another energy pulse knocking them down again. "Help me..." the Mithra shouted. She started to decay and died soon right after. Icon was savoring the energy he took from the Mithra. "Such energy, how exhilarating it is." Icon said.

All this time Umbra was looking at the battle. She was shaking in fear for she saw this scene in her vision also. Icon really is the Shadow Lord itself. The visions were true. She was too scared thinking about her vision that she was petrified, sitting on the floor. The other Mithra Elder ran towards her and pulled out a dagger and held it to her throat. She shouted to Icon. "I will kill the bearer of your offspring if you continue to attack us."

Icon turned and looked towards umbra. He smiled and said. "You will not do that. You Elders have too much honor that you will never do such a thing, threaten someone by taking another hostage. You are weak pathetic mortals." Icon raised his hand and sent magic bolt towards the Mithra Elder. True to form, the Mithra Elder didn't slash Umbra and was knocked back to the wall by the magic bolt. Icon then cast a spell of warp on Umbra sending her back to Jeuno. "Now that she is gone I will destroy you all."

The populace of Windurst who had gathered outside the Heavenly Tower saw something they would not forget in a million years. They saw the Heavenly Tower explode in front of their very own eyes.

-O-

The Master was sitting down reading when his followers burst into the room shouting. "Master help. It's Lady Umbra." The Master stood up and saw them carrying an unconscious Umbra. He quickly went to her side and asked his men. "What happened to her?"

"We found her beside the homepoint crystal unconscious."

"Carry her and lay her down over there. Go get me a doctor from the infirmary." ordered the Master. "Someone will pay for hurting her."

"That someone is you."

The Master turned and saw Icon standing at the doorway.

"You will pay for sending her to Windurst. She almost died from the Elders magical assault." Icon said.

For the first time in ages, the Master felt fear. Icon in front of him had transformed into a familiar figure of the Demonic Shadow Lord he encountered many years ago. The Shadow Lord has risen again.


	15. Wrong Assumptions

"Wrong Assumptions"

Shadow Lord... Shadow Lord... Shadow Lord...

Those words kept repeating in my mind. I had just witnessed the rebirth of my mentor, the Shadow Lord right before my very eyes. I had forgotten what being frightened felt like but one look at those eyes staring at me; I suddenly experienced the lost feeling of fear.

The Shadow lord smiled at me, a smile that meant something else. I knew he was happy to see me, for he had a score to settle with me. How sweet it must be for him for this day to finally arrive after all those years of waiting.

"Hello my dear apprentice. How has the years treated you? You do not seem so happy to see me." the Shadow Lord said to me.

I didn't answer him. No words seemed to come out from me. My mind was somewhere else...

"...There is nothing we can teach you."

I stood in front of the Elders of Windurst, pleading my case to be taught the powerful magic they kept secret to the outside world. "The magic of Vanadiel isn't the property of Windurst alone. It must be shared to all who seek to learn them." I replied.

"You outsiders have no right to demand things from us. You have corrupted the ancient magic of Vanadiel by making it into your own image. Sandoria, with their mixing of White and Black magic, led to the rise of what you call Red Mages. Bastok countered with their creation, the Dark Knights. I haven't even mentioned the Paladins. Magic in its original form must not be altered. It will disrupt the balance of the magical energies of Vanadiel." an Elder Tarutaru replied.

"Isn't magic like life in Vanadiel the same? We evolve into higher state of thinking while magic also changes and improves as time goes by. It is part of the natural cycle of the evolution of life." I replied.

"Ancient powerful magic passed on by our ancestors must be kept in its true form. The risk of teaching you those magic and transforming it to something new is something we are not willing to accept. The temptation to invent a new spell from what you will learn will be so great that you will not be able to resist." another Elder replied. "Besides, you are already the greatest Red Mage in all of Vanadiel. What use is some magic spells that are old and outdated in these times of new discovery. A cannon or a gun from Bastok will surely be more powerful than an outdated spell."

"One always strives to be the best. Knowledge is infinite. The more I learn, the better I become." I replied.

"I am sorry but we cannot help you. We have nothing to teach you. You can leave now." the Elder Tarutaru replied.

"I refuse to take no for an answer. You still adhere to the old ways. Look at the world around you. Look how it has changed. Isn't he new changes for the benefit of all? You in Windurst should also open up. Do not be old fashioned and close minded. You never know one day Windurst will be razed to the ground together with all its ancient scrolls and books. What a waste if all those knowledge will disappear forever because you refuse to share it with the rest of Vanadiel." I said.

."Are you threatening us? Leave and never return to Windurst again." an Elder said angrily.

Midnight the same day, I sneaked backinto the Windurst to find the secret spells they wouldn't teach me. I was caught and was banished forever from Windurst, never to set foot again with the penalty of death if I do so. I was a rich Sandorian with noble blood. With my resources, I searched the land for powerful magic spells and soon learned beastmen had scrolls of the spells I sought. Soon I was hunting the beastmen who possessed these scrolls. I learned many spells this way. But my lust for power wasn't satisfied. I wanted to be known as the greatest mage in all of Vanadiel. I went back to Windurst to challenge the Elders but I was no match for them. Seeking to avenge my loss, I journeyed all over Vanadiel in search of even more powerful magic. My wanderings finally lead to Xacabard. There my fate started to change.

I met a group of hermit mages who had been living near the Castle Zvahl. They like me sought knowledge and powerful magic spells to satisfy their hunger. I learned that they had obtained an ancient scroll which had the ability to summon the Shadow Lord, a being with tremendous powers. They sought to wake him from his slumber and seek to become his disciples.

The only problem was to summon the Shadow Lord we had to venture into the depths of the castle which was teeming with Orcs and Demons. They had acquired the services of mercenary Paladins. We stormed the castle. At the beginning we had no problems dealing with the inhabitants of the castle but as we ventured deeper the attacks become fiercer. We lost more than half of our party by the time we reached three fourths to our destination. In the end we managed to reach the outside of the Throne room where we made our last stand against the Demons attacking us. I pulled the Tarutaru mage who had possession of the summoning scroll inside the throne room and locked the door behind us. I told the Tarutaru to start with the process of summoning the Shadow Lord.

As he took out the scroll from his pouch, I grabbed the scroll from his hands. He tried to take the scroll back but I ended his life with one magical killing blow. I was now all alone; I scanned the scroll in my hand and started to chant the writings on it. When I finished chanting the scroll, a black cloud began to envelope the room. Then I saw the Shadow Lord for the first time. He had awakened from his slumber.

"Who dares to awaken me from my slumber?" asked the Shadow Lord.

I quickly knelt and bowed my head to the ground and said. "It is I, Leydon, Your loyal and humble worshipper. You have slept so long o Great Shadow Lord." The Demons outside the room burst through the door and ran towards me. They started to attack me when the Shadow Lord signaled them to stop.

The Shadow Lord then spoke again. "For awakening me from my slumber, I shall reward you greatly." That moment changed my life and I became the most powerful mage of my time. The Shadow Lord taught me powerful ancient magic. I stood beside him as he started his reign of terror over Vanadiel.

Even though I became the most powerful mage in all of Vanadiel under his tutelage, it still wasn't enough for me. When I saw how powerful the Shadow Lord was, I craved his power. Soon I was searching for a way to steal his power. It eventually led me to the region of Kutotz. Rumors had it the Galkas had a large collection of ancient scrolls that rivaled that of the Windurst before they were driven away from their homeland by the Anticans. I searched for days in the old ruins scattered around the Desert of Altepa until I got lucky. I eventually found a scroll that would enable me to steal the Shadow Lords power.

I had my chance to steal his power when the combined forces of Bastok, Sandoria and Windurst banded together for one last battle to determine the fate of Vanadiel. The battle was intense. Even with the combined might of the three nations the Shadow Lord was winning the day. I took this chance to cast the spell. I drained a part of his life essence into a crystal. He was weakened and that gave the three nations a chance to defeat him. Before he disappeared, he vowed to return one day to take revenge on me for my betrayal.

With the Shadow Lord's power in my possession, I quickly retreated. I used another spell to absorb the power inside the crystal but something terribly wrong happened. As I was absorbing the power within the crystal, I began to feel something strange. My left hand that was clutching the crystal containing the Shadow Lords power suddenly had a mind of its own. I lost control of it. I could feel the Shadow Lord starting to control my left arm. I quickly severed my left arm to prevent myself from being completely possessed by him. I was distraught. I was so near, so close to becoming Almighty.

I didn't give up. I continued to search for a way to control the power within the crystal until one fateful day I met a Yagudo Oracle inside Castle Oztraja. It told me about the prophecy of the coming of a Hume who would be the one to control the Shadow Lord's power. So I waited more than 200 years for the day I would find him. During all those years I changed identities and was the advisor to numerous rulers of Sandoria. I helped shape the direction of Sandorias fortunes. Never would I have thought all my years of waiting would end up like this...

"... Leydon, Leydon. Are you so shell shocked to see me that you can't speak? If you want I'll change to something more comfortable to your sight." The Shadow Lord then morphed back to the figure of Icon. "Is that better for you?" He then asked.

I finally regained my wits to speak and asked him. "How could it be possible for you to bow to my wishes that long? You have too much pride to do so."

"You assume too much Leydon. Ever since you took away part of my life essence, I have been weakened. Whenever I was awakened I would be defeated always. As my powers lay dormant inside the crystal, I watched and learned the ways of your kind. Even a being such as me can learn to be patient." Icon answered.

"How could you possess Icon? If the prophecy was true you wouldn't have been able to do so."

"Yes I wouldn't be able to do so. But you didn't count on one thing; Icon wasn't a willing participant to your scheme. The more reluctant he was to follow your bidding, the weaker his minds resistance to me became. Soon I slowly gained control of him. Umbra tried to warn you but you were so blinded by your lust for power to listen and see the truth."

He was right, I didn't even give it a thought when umbra first told me. Greed blinded me to the truth.

"Is the child inside Umbra's womb yours?"

"Yes it is mine. It was all an accident really. When I took control of Icon's body, I also took control of his senses and feelings. I felt what mortals feel, in the end I could not control my desires and made love with Umbra one day." answered Icon. "Now it is time for you to suffer the consequences of your betrayal." He started to walk towards me with a very big smile on his face.

He thought he finally had me but I still had an ace on my sleeve, as he started to grab my neck, he suddenly clutched his heart and doubled down in pain. "My heart, the pain..."

It was my turn to smile. "Your heart is feeling intense pain? My my how sad."

"What did you do to me?" Icon yelled. "The pain... "

"You never learn, I've waited so long for my dreams to come true not take extra precautions." I opened my palm and showed him a dark crystal. "this is half of the crystal now embedded in the heart of the body you now inhabit. I can cause you unbearable pain if I wish to." I proceeded to demonstrate to him what I meant. Icon screamed out even louder as the pain in his heart grew stronger. I laughed at the sight of him in pain. "Look at the Great Shadow Lord. How is it to be on the receiving end? How is it to feel pain? Do you like it?"

Icon looked at me and smiled again. I was amused of his reaction. Even at this moment when he was in intense pain he was still so smug and proud to admit defeat. "You can still smile at this time? No wonder you can never conquer Vanadiel." I told him.

"As I said in the beginning, you assume too much." Icon smiled at me again.

Suddenly it was my turn to scream in pain. My right arm was severed by a sharp object from behind. I turned to see who my assailant was and saw Umbra holding her scythe with blood dripping from its blade. "Why Umbra why?"

"I'm sorry Master. I could not help myself. Something inside pushed me to attack you." Umbra replied.

"All is not lost. Quickly retrieve the crystal from my severed hand and control Icon." I ordered Umbra.

Umbra opened the palm of my severed hand, instead of picking up the crystal; she smashed the crystal into pieces with her scythe.

"Noooooo... What have you done..." It was all over now. I had lost the only way of controlling the Shadow Lord.

"I ordered her to do so. She possesses a part of my power so I can control her. Now you die." Icon said.

As Icon approached me for the final killing blow, Umbra ran and knelt between me and Icon. "Please spare his life. I will do as you ask of me. I beg of you please spare his life." Umbra pleaded.

"No Umbra do not beg him. I would rather die than live as a cripple now that all is lost." I said.

Umbra knelt beside me and whispered. "Do not lose hope Master. There is always hope if we just believe."

Icon thought for a moment then replied. "I will spare his life for the time being. If he hates being a cripple then it will be worse than death for him if I let him live. I will make him suffer. I taught him to become a powerful wizard and in the end he repaid me with betrayal. I warn you Umbra if you also go against your word and betray me, you will suffer a fate worse than death."

As I looked at Umbra, I was sad and happy at the same time. Sad because the once fearless and merciless Umbra had changed so much that now she is only a shadow of her former self. Happy that in my time of need she did not abandon me, it was fate that I rescued her from the chasm years before.

I, Leydon, whom they call the Master, am now a cripple, without means of controlling the Shadow Lord anymore. How fast my fate had changed from victory to defeat. I wonder how I will survive the days ahead.


	16. Unlikely Bedfellows

"Unlikely Bedfellows"

Namy met us when we arrived in Windurst. Mourn had sent an urgent request for us to come. The situation was tense in Windurst. The entire Windurst Elder Council save one had been killed by a powerful explosion during their battle with Icon. I, Tiny Heart, Wolferine and Twinki came to assess the situation. When we reached Windurst Walls, we saw the devastation caused by the explosion. The upper part of Heavenly Tower was now in ruins. We met Mourn in one of the houses near the tower. The surviving Mithra Elder was recuperating there.

"Thank you for coming in such short notice." Mourn told us.

"In these times of crisis, let us dispense with pleasantries. How is the situation in Windurst?" Wolferine asked.

"With almost the entire Elder Council dead, the morale of Windurstians is pretty low. If Icon decides to attack again, I think Windurst won't be able to withstand it." Mourn replied.

"Are you sure it was Icon who attacked the Elder Council?" I asked Mourn.

"Look here Tiny Heart; I've had enough of your doubts whenever Icon's name is mentioned. Yes we fought together with him before but he has changed. You saw it yourself more than once how evil he has become. So if you still continue to ask those stupid questions I suggest you either leave or shut up!" Mourn angrily said.

I stayed silent and didn't answer back.

"Okay everyone cool down. We are all tense from the crisis. We shouldn't be fighting amongst ourselves." Wolferine said to calm the atmosphere.

"Sorry I snapped at you Tiny Heart. I've had a few rough days behind me." Mourn apologized.

"It was my fault. No need to apologize." I answered back.

The Elder Mithra rose from the bed to face us. "We may have a weapon against Icon. The emissary who came to Windurst, a female Elvaan named Umbra seems to be carrying the Shadow Lord's offspring. He seemed to care much about her."

"Reports have it that before Icon attacked Windurst. Our scouts stationed near Castle Oztraja heard a battle being fought inside. Around the same time the battle ended in Castle Oztraja, Icon appeared in Windurst." Mourn added.

"Plus Umbra and the child in her womb were protected by an invisible magic barrier. Our magic attack couldn't hit her. She must be that important for him to retreat from Castle Oztraja and come here to Windurst to save her." the Elder Mithra said again.

"That certainly is important information. We will need every advantage we can get. Icon has become too powerful for us to defeat." Twinki said.

We heard a knock on the door. Sylvaria, the Mithra Samurai stepped inside. She had a worried look on her face. "Commander Mourn, our scouts have reported that the Orcs and Quadavs have crossed the great bridges of Jeuno and have started streaming towards Meriphataud Mountains. I think they are coming to invade Windurst."

Mourn started to pace back and forth, deep in thought. Finally she said. "We need to engage the enemy before they reach Windurst. If we lose the populace of Windurst will have enough time to evacuate."

"I agree with Mourn. I will send word to Bastok and see if they can send as much reinforcements as they can through the Crag of Mea." I said.

"Wolferine, I want you to meet someone. You will surely find it interesting to meet him. Sylvaria take Wolferine to Tien." Mourn said. "The rest of us prepare for battle."

-O-

The Crag of Mea was already teeming with the Windurstian Army when we teleported in. More and more troops teleported in to get ready for the defense of Windurst. Wolferine was with a group of Tarutaru who looked like Beastmasters. "I didn't realize Windurst had Beastmasters on their army." Wolferine said to Mourn as he approached us.

"After the Great Tarutaru Hero Moui was stripped of his command, the Elders secretly trained groups of Beastmasters over the years. They saw how powerful Beastmasters were." Mourn replied.

The leader of the Windurst Beastmasters, a Tarutaru named Tien approached us. "Commander Mourn, I together with Wolferine and my men will go ahead and see if we can ambush the enemy."

"Be careful Tien."

"I always am."

"I will go with you Tien." Twinki said.

"Twinki, it has been years since you left Windurst. Glad to fight by your side again." Tien replied. They saddled up on their chocobos and rode off.

-O-

Wolferine and the others watched as hundreds of Quadavs and Orcs streamed into Meriphataud Mountains. To their amazement instead of going towards Tahrongi Canyon, they moved towards the direction of Castle Oztraja.

"Are they headed towards Oztraja to join up with the Yagudos or to attack them?" Wolferine asked.

"Beastmen fighting other beastmen? It is unlikely." Twinki replied.

"Let us go and see what they are up to." Tien said.

Hundreds of Yagudos were massed at the entrance of Castle Oztraja. The Quadav and Orc army stopped a few meters away from the castle. A Quadav and Orc stepped forward and walked towards the Yagudos. One Yagudo also stepped forward and met the two halfway. They seemed to be talking at first then signs of agruement could be seen after. The Orc suddenly raise its sword and struck the Yagudo. It seemed to have missed at point blank range.

"Ninjitsu, the Yagudo is a Ninja warrior. I still can't believe the Orcs and Quadavs are attacking the Yagudos. Should we help the Yagudos?" said Twinki.

"Help the Yagudos? Are you out of your mind Twinki?" said Tien. "You forgot the Yagudos and we Windurstians have bad blood between us."

"Look Tien the only reason I see the Yagudos are being attacked is because they must have refused to join Icon. Ever since the crisis started there have been no reports of the Yagudo attacking anyone. In these times every ally we can get, the better it is for us." Twinki replied.

"Twinki is correct Tien. We should not look at the past transgressions between Windurst and the Yagudos. If we help the Yagudos and in turn gain an ally in them, it would be a huge bonus for us." Wolferine added.

"I cannot decide on this matter. I needed to consult Commander Mourn. I still think you two are nuts." Tien said as he took out a link pearl to talk to Mourn.

"Better hurry up because the Yagudos don't have time on their hands." Wolferine said as he pointed to the scene in front of him. The Orcs and Quadavs had started their siege of Castle Oztraja.

-O-

"Are you sure of what you are seeing?" Mourn asked talking to someone through a link pearl.

"Is there something wrong Mourn?" I asked.

"Tien reported that the Orcs and Quadavs objective wasn't Windurst but Castle Oztraja. A battle has already started between them and the Yagudos." Mourn answered. "Plus Wolferine and Twinki suggested we help the Yagudos."

"We should help them. If we help them and in turn they are grateful, we will have a new ally on them." I said.

"That is what Wolferine and Twinki said also but I tend to agree with Tien that the idea of helping the Yagudos is ridiculous and crazy." Mourn replied.

"Why do you say that? Do you know we Bastokans went to rescue the Sandorian King? It also sounds crazy and ridiculous that we helped Sandoria considering the numerous wars that happened between us." I said. "In these times you have to think out of the box in order to win the war."

"And what happened afterwards? Didn't the Sandorian King turn his back on you after you rescued him and refuse to help us in our fight?" Mourn countered.

"At least we tried. It was worth it." I replied back. Mourn and I were starting to get annoyed with each other.

"It is so easy for you to say that Tiny Heart. Whatever I decide now will ultimately affect the fate of Windurst. What if we help them and in the end the Yagudos stabs us in the back. I will be held accountable for that. I will be charged for high treason for my actions. If you were in my shoes can you just say yes to help the Yagudos that easily? Tell me can you?" Mourn said now clearly irritated.

"I would say yes in an instant if I were in your shoes." a voice behind us answered.

Both I and Mourn turned to see who said that. It was Zeid. He had arrived with reinforcements from Bastok. "If you aren't willing to help the Yagudos, we will. Come Tiny Heart let us not waste our time here arguing. If you aren't willing to join us Commander, can you at least lend us chocobos so we can reach Oztraja faster?" Mourn didn't say anything but just nodded her head.

-O-

"So what did Mourn say?" Wolferine asked Tien.

"She hasn't given me an answer yet." Tien answered.

"Damnit we do not have the luxury of waiting. The Yagudos won't last long at the rate the siege is going." Wolferine said.

"Sorry, without Commander Mourn's go signal I cannot help the Yagudos." Tien answered back.

"Give me the link pearl and let me talk to Mourn myself." Wolferine said.

"Wolferine I warn you. Do not cause any trouble or else I will have to order my men to restrain you." Tien said.

"Shut up both of you, listen." Twinki said.

They heard sounds of chocobos galloping towards them. A dust cloud could be seen from afar. Wolferine's face beamed when he saw it was us riding the chocobos. "Where are Mourn and the Windurstian Army?" Wolferine asked.

"She couldn't make up her mind so we left without her." Zeid answered.

Wolferine looked at the troops behind Zeid numbering about 200. "We will have to make do with what we have. I will be right back." He then went to find something.

Zeid yelled to the troops. "Get ready men."

Tien held Twinki's arm as we were preparing to attack. "Surely you a Tarutaru aren't planning to go and help the Yagudos, the enemy of Windurst?"

Twinki took Tien's hand off his arm and replied. "My loyalty isn't to Windurst alone; it is for all of Vanadiel. It will be hard for you who has been serving Windurst all your life and not seeing the changes happening all around Vandiel to understand why we should help the Yagudos. I wish you well my friend. I do not know if I will survive this day." With that said Twinki walked away from Tien.

Wolferine came back and behind him was a raptor. "I charmed our friend here to fight for us. This should be fun."

We then proceeded to attack the Orcs and Quadavs. As we got near, Wolferine commanded the raptor to attack. It ran towards a group of Orcs. The Orcs not natives to this part of Vanadiel didn't realize how fast raptors were. The raptor surprised the Orcs with the ferocity of its attack. Seeing their comrades being shred to pieces, the Orcs moved backwards.

We then stormed the Orcs and Quadavs. At first the Yagudos, bewildered seeing us attacking the Orcs and Quadavs, stopped fighting. They didn't know whether we were friend or foe. Soon when they saw that we meant them no harm, they rejoined the battle.

As good as the Bastokan fighters present were, we were still badly outnumbered by the combined forces of the Orcs and Quadavs. Slowly we were pushed backwards into Castle Oztraja.

"Zeid there are too many of them. We won't be able to hold them back much longer." Wolferine yelled.

We were cornered at the entrance to the castle when the ground around us started to explode. Orcish Firebleachers were raining projectiles towards us.

"Tiny Heart punch a path through those Orcs and take out those cannons." Zeid ordered. I and Twinki together with Bastokan troops fought our way towards the Orcish Firebleachers. The sea of Orcs in our path was too many for us to break through. As we defeated a group of them more would take their place. The Yagudo's numbers were fast being destroyed by the bombardment from the Orchish Firebleachers.

Suddenly we saw dozens of raptors jump towards the Orcs and attack them. We turned and saw Tien and his Tarutaru Beastmasters running towards us. They finally came to their senses and decided to help us. Mourn and the rest of the Windurstian Army that was massed at Tahrongi Canyon arrived minutes later.

The Yagudos were even more bewildered seeing their natural enemies the Windurstians helping them. Realizing they needed all the help they could get, the Yagudos immediately drop all their doubts on the Windurstians motives. What a sight it was, two former adversaries now fighting side by side.

I was starting to tire from the battle that I became careless. I got hit on the head by a wayward blow and was dazed momentarily. With my vision foggy, I saw a Quadav in front of me raise his sword ready to strike me. I couldn't raise my weapon fast enough as the sword came bearing down on me. Luckily someone else's sword blocked the Quadav's attack before it could fatally hit me. I looked up and saw it was Xyphos, the Elvaan Paladin who recently joined our ranks, who saved me. As he finished dealing with the Quadav, he extended his hand and said. "Are you okay?" I smiled and said yes then took his helping hand to stand up. We quickly returned to join the battle at hand.

For the next two hours, every move, every swing of the weapon, every blood shed by both sides had a very important goal, Victory. It would be a huge psychological victory for whoever won the battle. Even if we were outnumbered, we bravely fought and refused to yield. In the end, seeing how determined we were, the Quadav and Orc Armies finally decided to retreat. We had won the day.

Mourn approached us and said. "You were right and I was wrong. This battle was worth fighting for. I shouldn't have thought of Windurst's fate but the fate of all Vanadiel instead."

"We may have a problem though." I pointed towards the Windurstian troops and Yagudos.

With the battle over, the two sides reverted back to their suspicious ways. Both sides formed a line opposite one another. Each side was ready to strike the other. A path opened on the Yagudo side, a Yagudo holding a staff emerged and walked towards the middle of both sides of the line.

"The Yagudo High Priest. He is the Chief Yagudo inside Castle Oztraja." Mourn told us. She quickly weaved through the Windurst line and met the Yagudo in the middle. Both of them stood for quite sometime in the middle and stared at each other.

Mourn was surprised with the Yagudo High Priest's next move. The High priest extended its hand towards Mourn. "Peace." the Yagudo said. Mourn at first hesitated but then extended her hand as well and both shook hands.

That handshake sealed it all. Both sides yelled in jubilation. Peace was forged between two old adversaries. We had gained an ally this day. As I saw the happy faces and the jubilation of everyone present, there was now even greater hope we can win the war.


	17. Three Kingdoms

"Three Kingdoms"

Nomek knocked on the door of the Master's room. He was sure the Master wouldn't be pleased of the news he was about to deliver.

"Enter." said a voice inside.

Nomek was surprised to see the Master laying in bed asleep. Icon was seated behind a large table. He motioned Nomek to take a seat.

"I have bad news for the Master. Is it possible to wake him up?" Nomek said after he sat down.

"The Master isn't feeling well. I will temporarily handle all his affairs until he is well. What bad news do you bring?" Icon replied.

Nomek gave Icon a suspicious stare. "How about Lady Umbra? She usually takes care of the Master's affairs when the Master is away before."

Icon stood up and stared at Nomek. His eyes began to glow. Fear ran through Nomek's body as he saw Icon's glowing eyes. "Was there something you didn't hear with what I said awhile ago?" Icon asked with a very cold tone.

Nomek was now even more frightened. He knew what Icon was capable of doing. "I heard you loud and clear Sir Icon. The bad news I bring is that the attack on the Yagudos failed because..."

Icon cut him off and said. "That is old news. The Master already knew what has happened. He has instructions for you. Go to Sandoria and rescue Prince Trion from prison. Bring him back here."

"Is that all the Master wants me to do?" Nomek asked.

"Yes and one more thing though, fail and don't bother to come back alive. That is all."

Nomek bowed and quickly left.

Icon then turned to the Master. "Ah Leydon, how is it to be unable to move and do anything? You will watch and see how I destroy the three nations without me lifting a finger. Watch and learn how I manipulate mortals with their greed and desires." Icon then let out a long laugh and left the room.

The Master lay motionless in bed. Icon had cast a spell rendering him unable to move or speak. We shall see who has the last laugh the Master said to himself.

-O-

Bastok.

"That was not a very wise decision to make Zeid. If the Yagudos had not agreed to ally with us after the battle, I wonder how you could explain the losses we suffered by helping them." the President of Bastok said.

"It was something worth trying. If I had to do it again I will." Zeid replied.

"You really are foolhardy. You forgot how Sandoria turned its back on us after your unauthorized little expedition rescued their King. If Sandorian can't be trusted to repay the favor; what more the Yagudos who are beastmen. You are walking a very thin line with your decisions." said one Senator.

"Next time we wonder what you may think of, helping the Quadavs?" another Senator added.

Zeid slammed his fist on the conference table. Everyone present jumped from their seats. "You complain and criticize my methods and decisions. It is I and the rest of the Bastokan Army who are out there risking our lives to protect Bastok and you people sitting here doing nothing but bitch all day on what we so. I suggest you pick up a weapon and go out there and help us fight this war." Zeid angrily said.

"You dare speak to us that way? This is the Republic of Bastok. We are governed by laws, the duly elected Senators and the President has every right to question your actions. This country is not a military state, bear that in mind Zeid." the President angrily answered back.

"All you politicians do is talk and look after your own interests. If you are not willing to take risks in order to defend the populace of Bastok then its better we just give up the fight then." Zeid countered. "What is the use of shedding sweat and blood on the battlefield when you politicians don't even appreciate our effort?"

"You aren't even a member of the Bastokan Army. In fact you have even disappeared for quite a long time before. We can easily kick you out of Bastok. If it weren't that Bastokans look up to you, we wouldn't tolerate your insubordination. You always had a bad temper Zeid and that hasn't changed one bit." a Senator said.

"So is that it? I am not welcome in Bastok?" Zeid asked.

"You make your own conclusions. This meeting is adjourned." The President said.

-O-

Windurst Walls.

Tien was very excited and nervous at the same time. The populace of Windurst had gathered in Windurst Walls because the surviving member of the Elder Council wanted to announce the candidates to fill the vacancy in the Council. He had always dreamed of one day of becoming a member of the Elder Council. With all his years of service to Windurst he surely had a big chance of landing one of the coveted spots.

"Hi there Tien."

Tien looked up and saw it was Mourn. "Hi Mourn, looks like everyone is excited to know who the candidates are."

The Elder Mithra took out a scroll and started to read out the names written on it. Tien anxiously waited to hear his name to be called.

"... and lastly on the list is Mourn." said the Elder Mithra. Tien was shocked his name was not called. He looked at Mourn. Mourn was looking at him also. "I do not aspire to be a member of the Council Tien. That is something I will never accept. I will be more of service to Windurst as the head of the Black Fang Squad." Mourn said.

Tien was clearly bitter not hearing his name called. During the battle to save the Yagudos it was his Beastmasters who greatly helped win the battle he thought. He hurriedly left the area without replying to Mourn.

-O-

Sandoria. The Dungeons.

Prince Trion sat on the cold damp floor of his prison cell. How his fortunes had changed in an instant. He lost the crown because of his half brother's meddling. He wanted revenge. But he was locked up in the dungeon with heavy guard. The chances of ever getting out and seeing sunlight again was close to nil. He had pleaded to his father the King for forgiveness but the King just ignored him.

"Guards! Call my Father! I want to talk to Him! I order you to call my Father!" the Prince yelled. He has been like this the past week trying to see his Father again but to no avail. The guards were under strict orders not to talk to the Prince. Prince Trion thought he was starting to go mad. He really wanted to get out from his prison cell.

The Prince suddenly heard yelling and sounds of fighting outside his cell. The fighting stopped after a few minutes and he could hear footsteps of heavy armor coming towards him. Elvaans in Royal Knight Armor appeared outside his cell. "Prince Trion?" asked one of the Elvaans outside. The Prince answered yes and he saw the Elvaans break the lock of his prison cell door. A familiar figure stepped inside and Prince Trion saw it was Nomek.

"Nomek!" the Prince shouted in joy.

"Hello Prince Trion. The Master wants to see you. Come."

A smile beamed across Prince Trion's face. Revenge was the first thing on his mind.

Bastok.

Iron Eater came looking for Zeid. Zeid was mining inside Zeruhn Mines trying to cool off his anger towards the leaders of Bastok.

"Zeid. Are you still mad?" Iron Eater asked.

Zeid didn't answer and just kept on mining.

"The President and the Senators are like that. I have gotten used to it over the years. I thought you told me in these times of crisis we should forget this petty stuff." Iron Eater continued.

"Petty stuff? To you it maybe petty but to me it was an insult to all our efforts in fighting this war. Diplomacy won't work against a being like Shadow Lord. What do politicians know about fighting a war? Sometimes I really feel we Galkas are treated so unfair by Humes. If it were not for us working the mines, Bastok wouldn't be as advance and prosperous it is today." Zeid replied. "Both we and the Humes built Bastok together. See how marginalized we are in Bastok's affairs. In the Senaate we hardly have any representations. Sometimes enough is enough."

"I will not argue with you Zeid. You are still too pissed to think straight. I will talk to you later when you have calmed down." Iron Eater then left Zeid alone.

Zeid kept on mining. He struck the rock so hard that his pickaxe broke. He tossed it away and went to get another pickaxe when he noticed someone observing him. The figure was partly hidden in the darkness that Zeid couldn't see his face.

"Who goes there?" Zeid asked. The figure didn't respond and just stood still. Zeid cast a spell of stone at the direction of the figure. His spell got resisted.

"Is that a way to treat an old friend?" the figure said. He then moved towards Zeid and Zeid finally saw who he was. It was Icon.

"You are no friend of mine." Zeid said as he cast another magic spell towards Icon. Icon avoided the spell by warping to another spot.

"It is useless to try to hit me. You can try to blast me all day but I will just warp over and over." Icon said. "I just came to comfort an old friend."

Zeid pointed to Icon. "I know who you are. Whatever form you take I can feel the evil inside of you. I am no friend with the likes of you."

"You and I are the same. People misunderstood our actions. I have come today to end the conflict between us. I have seen how the Humes treat you. In reality it should be the Galkas lording over Bastok. You are the much older race, they should respect and bow to you not the other way around."

"I do not care who rules over Bastok. As long as there is peace, we Galkas are satisfied with our lives." Zeid said.

"I do not believe you. I know you Zeid. I know you want what is the best for your kind. You want the Galkas to be respected. To be at par with the Humes. It is not happening right now. You are treated like second class citizens in Bastok." Icon replied.

"And what do you propose I do? Start a civil war?" Zeid answered back.

"Why not? As you said awhile ago you Galkas have every right to Bastok as much as the Humes do. You will never have that while the Humes control Bastok. Think it over Zeid. Join me and the utopia you seek for your kind will be possible. I will not rush you. Just take time to think and demand from the Senate what you think Galkas rightfully deserve." Icon said. "I will be waiting for you in Jeuno if you decide to join me." Icon then disappeared from Zeid's sight. Zeid spent the next hour pondering what to do next.

-O-

Windurst.

Tien kicked a stone on the ground and flew and landed in the moat. He had forgotten the last time he had this angry. He wasn't even considered to be a candidate for the Elder council. How unfair he thought.

"You will get nothing out of pouting and getting pissed."

Tien turned to see who said that. He saw a Hume sitting down on a rock across the moat. He did not recognize him but he could feel great evil.

"And who you may be? And how would you know I am pissed?" Tien asked.

"How could you not be pissed? You Tien the great Beastmaster warrior bypassed as a candidate for the Elder Council. If I were in your shoes I would also be royally pissed." the Hume replied.

"Yes I admit I am pissed. There is nothing I can do about it. The Elder has spoken. And why does it concern you anyway if I am pissed?" Tien answered back.

"Face it Tien, no matter how loyal you are, how hard you fight for Windurst, you will never get into the Elder Council. Just like the Great Windurstian Beastmaster Moui before you, they will never recognize the accomplishments of a Beastmaster. They are too afraid of the power of the Beastmaster."

Tien thought about what the Hume said, he was correct. Moui was a great hero but he was stripped of command because the Elders were afraid of his growing power and popularity.

"And have you noticed the twelve candidates for the Elder council? There is more Mithras than Tarutarus. Isn't it obvious that the surviving Elder who is a Mithra is trying to dominate the new Council with Mithras? There is a conspiracy going on and you know it in your heart you have to do something about it." the Hume added.

Tien thought it over and what the Hume said made sense again. More Mithra candidates means the chances of dominating the council was high, if that happens then the Tarutarus will lose their voice in the Council. He had to act to stop the plot from succeeding. "And what would you suggest I do about the situation?" Tien asked.

"You can always rally the Tarutarus to help you demand and question the composition of the candidates. The future of Windurst is at stake, the populace will support you."

"And what if the Elder refuses to hear my demands? What then?" Tien asked.

"Then do what you think is right for Windurst."

"And that would be?"

"Rise up and force the Elder to resign from the Council."

"That would be blasphemy. The Elders are highly respected individuals. To force them to resign would make me a traitor to the Windurstians." Tien said.

"Saving a nation isn't traitorous, it is heroic." answered the Hume. "I leave you to ponder what I have said. If you ever need my help just look me up in Jeuno." the Hume said.

"And you are?"

"Icon." He smiled and warped away.

Tien could not believe it was Icon who was trying to help him.

-O-

Jeuno.

Prince Trion paced back and forth waiting for Duke Leydon to see him. He had waited one hour already and still no sign of him. The door to the Throne Room opened and Icon stepped inside. Prince Trion looked at Icon from head to foot.

"Is there something wrong with how I look Prince Trion?" Icon asked.

"Nothing. Where is Duke Leydon? I have been waiting for an hour and he still hasn't come to meet me? I tire of waiting for him." Prince Trion said.

"The Duke sent me in his place. He hasn't been feeling well the past week. He has instructions for you." Icon answered back.

"He sent you to talk to me? How insulting. Be gone peasant and tell the Duke to come and see me personally." Prince Trion said."

I would watch your tongue if I were you. You are not a Prince of Sandoria anymore but an outlaw with a bounty on your head as we speak. This is Jeuno not Sandoria." Icon calmly said.

"You are nothing but a lapdog to the Duke. I am still royalty. Once I take back Sandoria I will show you how I conquer all of Vanadiel. Now get out of my sight and tell Leydon to come at once!" Prince Trion yelled.

Icon glared at Prince Trion. He slowly walked towards him. Prince Trion began to feel frightened as he saw Icon's eyes staring at him. There was something in those eyes that made him shake all over with fright. Icon stopped in front of him and said. "I would like to hear what you said to me again. I must have been temporarily deaf that I didn't hear you clearly."

"He dares to mock me." Prince Trion said to himself. He started to yell at Icon again but he didn't finish what he wanted to say. Icon sent a bolt of lightning at Trion. Trion shrieked in pain as the electric current ran through his body. Icon blasted him again with an even more powerful surge of electricity. "Was there something you wanted to say to me?" Icon asked Trion as he kept on blasting him.

"No more please. No more. I give up you win. Please stop... Aaaahhh" Prince Trion said. Icon kept hitting him with lightning bolts until Prince Trion was curled up like a baby lying on the floor. "No more please. No more..."

"Now are you ready to here what I have to say?" Icon asked.

"Yes I am." said Prince Trion as he was still shaking from the effects of the lightning bolt.

"Good. Now here is what you will do. Go back to Sandoria and kill your Father. Then assume the throne. I will send Nomek to help you. Do you think you can do that for me?" Icon said.

"Yes I can. I will take back the throne that belongs to me."

Icon started to walk towards the door. He stopped and said without turning to look at Prince Trion. "If you fail do not bother to come back alive." Icon then left the room.

-O-

The Senate Hall was full of activity when Zeid burst open the door. Everyone grew silent as they watched Zeid, who was in full battle armor walk towards the podium where the President was presiding over the session. Zeid threw a piece of rolled paper in front of the President. The President picked up the paper and opened it. His face started to turn pale as he was reading the contents. He looked at Zeid, his hands trembling as he put down the paper he was reading.

"Have you gone mad Zeid?" the President asked in a trembling voice.

"No I have not. I want the Senate to issue a declaration that Martial Law will be in effect starting right this second. During the duration it will be I who will have absolute command on Bastokan forces. I will decide when the Martial Law will end." Zeid said in a loud authoritative voice.

"Why should Martial Law be declared?" a Senator asked.

"First reason, we needed to defeat the Shadow Lord. If I cannot get the cooperation of you politicians in this endeavor then I suggest you give me the power to do what is right for Bastok. Second is to right a wrong in this society of ours. Long have my people the Galkans been treated as a second class citizen in Bastok. I demand that our voices be heard and our right to be recognized as co-equals with the Humes." Zeid answered back.

"Ridiculous, we the Senate will never grant you that request. Your reasons are lame and flimsy. What you are doing is power grabbing." another Senator said.

"Is that the final answer of the Senate?" Zeid asked.

The Senators took turns shouting at Zeid. Their answer was clear. They will not grant his request.

"So be it." Zeid said. What he did after would send shockwaves to the nation of Bastok. He blasted the podium where the President was with a bolt of fire blowing it up and hurling the President backwards. He then started to target the Senators in the room. The Senators ran for cover as Zeid blasted them with magic spells. The guards tried to restrain Zeid but he quickly took them out. More guards outside rushed in and they were too dumbfounded to do anything; they couldn't believe a great hero like Zeid attack the heart of the Bastokan Government. By the time Zeid had finished his rampage two Senators lay dead, dozens more injured.

The word of Zeid's rampage quickly spread throughout the city. Galkas and Humes alike were milling outside the streets trying to get more information of what had happened. All of a sudden Bastokan troops marched through the streets. The President of Bastok had ordered the imposition of Martial Law. All Galkans in the Army were to be restricted to barracks. The Galkan civilian populace was to be under house arrest. Anyone defying the orders would be dealt with deadly force. The Galkans together with some Humes protested. Riots started to break out all over Bastok with signs of civil war about to erupt.

-O-

Tien stared at the sight of the damaged Heavenly Tower. In all of his years living in Windurst, it was the most beautiful sight in all of Windurst during sunset. Now it was badly wrecked. A tear feel down his cheek. Never had Windurst suffered such a devastating attack in a long while. He would be the savior of Windurst he told himself. He slowly walked towards the dwelling where the surviving Elder Mithra was now residing. The Mithra guards outside stopped him from entering and asked what his business was with the Elder.

"I have something urgent and important to discuss with the Elder. Can you please tell the Elder I need an audience with her?" Tien said. A Mithra guard told him to wait and went inside the house. A few minutes after Mourn emerged. She smiled at Tien and said to him.

"Hi Tien. What is so urgent that you seek an audience with the Elder? She is tired and is sleeping already. Can you just discuss it with me and I will tell her when she wakes up?" Mourn said.

"It cannot wait. I need to see her right away." Tien then tried to go into the house but the Mithra guards drew their weapons and aimed it at him.

"Please do not force them to use force. The Elder is resting she cannot see you now." Mourn said.

"If you refuse to let me pass then you will bear the responsibility if something happens in the next few hours." Tien said."

What will happen? Why is it you are so in a hurry to see the Elder? Why cannot you just tell me?" Mourn asked.

"You and I are good friends Mourn. We both are loyal citizens willing to die for Windurst. I will tell you then why I want to see the Elder. I bring a message, it more of a demand actually that the candidates for the Council be changed. There seems to be a conspiracy being hatch by you Mithras. There are more Mithra candidates than Tarutarus. That is unacceptable. There never has been a time it has happened like that." Tien said.

"I'm shocked you think we Mithras are planning to take control of the Elder Council. In fact I even spoke to the Elder that I would give up the nomination and recommended you instead to take my place." Mourn explained.

"And what did she say?" Tien asked.

"She said you are not qualified to be an Elder." Mourn answered.

"She said that? If I am not qualified, then how come the other nominees are? I have done more things for Windurst than some of them combined. This is preposterous. What a sham this is." Tien angrily said.

"It because of your ego and pride." Tien and Mourn turned sideways and saw it was the Elder standing at the doorway. She continued to say. "Your intentions for Windurst however noble, is not enough for you to be elected to the Council. You lack the wisdom and humility to be an Elder."

"You just say that because you are the only Elder alive. If the other Tarutaru Elders were alive I would be a candidate by now." Tien angrily replied.

"If they were alive they would heed my advice not to nominate you. Of all the previous Elders I am the oldest. They respected what I had to say." the Elder Mithra said.

"That is ridiculous. Your reasons are not acceptable. He was right. You Mithras are really planning to takeover the Elder Council and take control of the affairs of Windurst." Tien said.

"Who is He?" the Elder Mithra asked.

"That is none of your business." Tien replied curtly.

"You think what you want Tien. I cannot stop you from speaking out your mind." the Elder Mithra said. "Futhermore, if you do not agree with my list of candidates, I suggest you resign as head of the Windurstian Beastmasters."

"I am going to be like Moui ages go, stripped of my command because they fear me." Tien thought. "I must not let it happen again. I must oppose them."

"I ask you one last time. Are you willing to change the composition of the candidates for the Elder Council." Tien asked.

"No." the Elder Mithra firmly said.

"So be it. Do not regret your decision." Tien bowed and quickly left.

Mourn tried to call Tien to stop but the Elder Mithra stopped her. "No Mourn let him go. Tien has failed the test. He was right and I was wrong. Tien is not worthy to be an Elder."

"I am confused. What test? And who is He you are talking about?" Mourn asked.

"Originally Tien was included in the list of candidates. An old friend of mine told me Tien doesn't have what it takes to be an Elder. I insisted he was worthy to be one so my friend suggested that we subject Tien to a test. This was his test, to see whether he would accept the decision he wasn't included as one of the candidates for the Elders. A simple but effective way to test ones character. Sadly I was proven wrong. Tien could not accept his non-inclusion." the Elder Mithra explained.

"So he failed the test. We can always tell him it was only a test. That he still would have a chance to be an Elder." Mourn said.

"It is too late. The things that will happen in the next few hours were foreseen by my friend. Destiny must be allowed to take its course or else Vanadiel's fate will even be worse off." the Elder Mithra said.

"The more you talk, the more questions I have." Mourn said.

"Wait and see. All will be revealed in due time." the Elder Mithra said.

-O-

The Sandorian King sat on his throne looking sad. He was lonely. As a monarch of the Sandoria he had all the power but even that won't compare to the loss of his two sons love. Both wanted his throne. It was so painful for him to think his own flesh and blood didn't support him.

Jahn, his personal bodyguard approached the King. "Your Majesty, we could not find Prince Trion."

"It does not matter anymore. I am tired and old. If both my sons want my throat then let them come and get me. This old bones still has what it takes to defend himself." the King said.

"Do not give up hope. One day they will have a change of heart and come back to your side." Jahn said.

"Why wait? I am here."

The King and Jahn turned sideways and saw Prince Trion. The Prince slowly walked towards the middle of the room. In his right hand he held a trident. "I am here Father. As you said you are old and tired, why don't you just retire in peace and give up your throne."

"How did you get pass all the guards outside?" Jahn asked.

"I've lived in Sandoria for all my life. I know every nook and corner of this place. I know more secret passages than you will ever know in your lifetime." the Prince answered back. "Back to the business at hand, will you voluntarily give up your throne or do I have to wrest it away from you the second time."

"Over my dead body. You were never worthy to be the next King of Sandoria." the King replied.

"And who would be worthy to be the next King? That peasant son of yours who would never accept you as his father? You always loved him not me. Even if he turned his back on you, you never stopped hoping he would come back." Prince Trion angrily said.

"I owe his mother much. I just wanted to give back to him what I could not give to his mother."

"And what of the former Queen of Sandoria? My Mother? Didn't you owe her even more? All those years you never loved her. How she loved you and waited for you to give your love back to her. She waited all those years until she died. But she never got what she wanted." Prince Trion said trying to hold back the tears.

"I am sorry. I never loved your mother as much as I loved Wolferine's mother. I had no choice with my marriage. It was arranged even before I was born." the King said.

"Still you had an obligation to love her! She was your wife!"

"I cannot undo to past." the King said as he moved towards the Prince. Jahn tried to stop the King but he waved him off. "Do what you think I deserve because of how I treated your mother."

The Prince let out a loud yell and raised his trident. He then ran towards the King. The King didn't even try to block the trident. It struck the King on his shoulder.

"Why didn't you try to evade my attack?" the Prince asked.

"As I said do what you think is right. Are you feeling better now that you have struck me?" the King asked.

Jahn ran towards the King and the Prince and with one swift motion cut the pole of the trident in half. Jahn quickly held the King as he staggered back.

There was sounds of fighting outside. Prince Trion started to move backwards towards to door. Nomek suddenly burst open the door and yelled for the Prince to leave.

"I will never forgive you. Next time we meet will be the end of your miserable life. I will torment you until you die." With that said the Prince turned and left.

-O-

The Tarutaru manning the watchtower couldn't believe his eyes. Hundreds of Dhalmels were stampeding towards the city of Windurst. How could they have ventured so far away from their natural habitat? He hurriedly sounded the alarm. The Windurstian Army hurriedly ran out from their adobes to take positions to defend the city.

Mourn strode up the city walls to see who was attacking Windurst. Windurst could ill afford a siege from the Shadow Lord's army. She saw the Dhalmels massing all around the city walls she thought of only one person. She grabbed a telescope from one of the guards and scanned the horizon. She finally found what she was looking for after a few seconds. It was Tien and his posse of Beasrmasters who were controlling the Dhalmels.

"This doesn't have to be this way. I will go down and talk to Tien. It is all a misunderstanding." Mourn said.

"Do you think it is wise to do so?" Sylvaria asked her.

"I will be all right. Namy take charge of the troops in case something happens to me." Mourn ordered.

"Take Sylvaria and Freon with you just to be on the safe side. Any sign of attack from the Dhalmels I will rain them with arrows and magic spells." Namy said.

Mourn, Sylvaria and Freon then jumped down the city walls with the help of ropes. When they safely got to the ground Mourn shouted. "Tien, I know you are out there come out and talk to me."

There was no response. Mourn and the others uneasily looked at the Dhalmels in their midst. One command from Tien and his posse, they would be in deep trouble. Mourn yelled out again. "Tien stop hiding in the shadows. This isn't your style. Come out and we can straighten all this out. Fighting amongst friends isn't the right thing to do."

Tien came out to face Mourn. Mourn met him halfway.

"Tien, what is the meaning of this surrounding Windurst with Dhalmels?"

"What do you think it means? You were there when I confronted the Elder. You heard what she said. Many of us Tarutarus do not accept the Elders nominees to the Council. We think it is just a farce. I am just fighting for our right to question her decision."

"It was all a test Tien, to see your reaction to her decision. You may have failed the test but I can persuade the Elder to include you still in the candidates list. We all make mistakes."

"Test? I still need to be tested for my loyalty to my beloved nation Windurst? Come on Mourn, I've heard one lame reason after another. What would the Elder think of next to tell me I wonder."

"I know you are angry that you were not nominated. Your anger has clouded your judgement. What do you think you can achieve by blocking the entrance to Windurst? You certainly will not succeed if you decide to attack." Mourn said.

"I can stay out here until I have forced the Elder to resign from the council. We need to reform the Council from scratch. The longer I stay here, the more sympathizers I will get for sure. I have all the time in the world." Tien said.

"This isn't the solution. Come inside and let us talk to the Elder. I am sure everything will be straigthen out." Mourn said.

"Go inside and talk with the Elder? I am not that stupid yet. If the Elder wants to talk with me, tell her to come out in the open where everyone can hear us. If you do not agree with my terms then this conversation is over."

"You are getting unreasonable Tien. I've tried to explain and reason with you but you are just too stubborn to listen." Mourn said with a raised voice.

"This conversation is over." Tien then walked away from Mourn.

"Tien wait ..." Mourn said as she tried to stop Tien from leaving. Suddenly the Dhalmels began to move and blocked Mourn's path. They then started to stomp Mourn. Mourn ran and tried to evade the many hoofs that tried to stomp her to death. She almost got away safely but one hoof managed to hit her. She got thrown several meters away.

"Commander Mourn!" Freon and Sylvaria shouted as they ran towards her. Mourn was grimacing in pain. Freon and Sylvaria helped Mourn to her feet. They moved as fast as they could with the Dhalmels gaining fast on them. The Windurstians on the city walls send out a barrage of arrows and magic spells to try to slow down the Dhalmels. This gave Mourn and her companions some space between the Dhalmels.

A dozen Carrions, vulture type birds, flew towards them head on. With their sharp claws, the Carrions began to scratch Mourn and her companions ferociously. Sylvaria let go of Mourn and drew her Great Katana. With great patience and precise accuracy, she waited until to right moment to strike the Carrions. Within moments all the attacking Carrions were dead.

The distraction gave the Dhalmels enough time to catch up. Tien ordered his posse to stop attacking. "Mourn, stop running. I do not want to hurt you. There is no way you can safely get back inside the city. Surrender and come peacefully with me."

"Over my dead body." Mourn said as she and her companions got ready to defend themselves for the next attack.

Out of nowhere they came, by the dozens Yagudos came and stood behind Mourn. They stood ready to help Mourn and her companions.

"Yagudos coming to help you? Now I understand it all. This is a conspiracy between Mithras and Yagudos to take control of Windurst." Tien said.

"You are really out of your mind Tien. It is useless to talk to you." Mourn said.

Tien ordered his posse to attack, a battle ensued. Now with the Yagudos help, the Windurstians inside the city went outside to engage Tien's men. Tien saw how futile it would be to fight on, he ordered his men to withdraw. "I shall be back Mourn. Count on it." Tien yelled as he retreated.

"I will be waiting." Mourn said to herself.

-O-

"Look at how the three nations fight amongst themselves. I didn't even attack them and they are doing all the work for me, destroying themselves. After they have killed each other, all I need to do is walk in and take control." Icon said to the Master. "How easy it is to corrupt mortal minds."

The Master had seen all that had happened in the three kingdoms of Bastok, Sandoria and Windurst respectively. Icon had placed a magical crystal ball in front of the Master enabling him to see the events that transpired. The Shadow Lord was able to convince two heroes to turn against their nations. His power of persuasion was really powerful. The way events are unfolding, Vanadiel will soon fall to the Shadow Lord's hands. The Master had to do something before its too late he thought. But what could he do with him bound by a spell that immobilized him?


End file.
